The Cry of the Forbidden Child: The Remake
by ayazel tsukuyomi
Summary: Alternate Timeline: Youko Kurama betrays Hiei and Gouki during the three artifacts theft. Only Hiei gets caught by the new Spirit Detective, and ends up paying for all of the consequences in the Spirit World. After escaping from the spiritual realm, Hiei lays low in the Human World and meets Shuichi Minamino: an ordinary yet mysterious human. Contains shounen ai and het pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Update as of Jan. 6 2013: Hi! How's it going? Due to a severely lack of knowledge of the anime/manga, I stopped writing for Yuyu Hakusho until I sat down to watch the rest of the series. While revisiting this chapter, I felt the need to edit and change some scenes. I'm glad for the editing/writing that has been done.**

**This is like an update/revision of the chapter. Future chapter updates are probable from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho.**

_Let's meet at the usual place in the Dark Woods tomorrow in the evening. I am completely sure you will like what I'm going to offer, especially to your heart's darkest desire. The demon named Gouki, whom I met the other day thanks to you, will be involved in the business as well. Better not miss this because you are going to regret the tempting offer. Until then, can't wait to see you again and "reminisce the past"..._

_Yours truly, Kurama_

Hiei had just read silently the message on paper that he had just received not too long ago from a demon messenger on the outskirts. He began to ponder as he sat on a window shield in a small yet comfortable house on Koorime Island. _'So he's back… What business Youko Kurama would want with me after all this time? I wonder...' _It has been 15 years since their last encounter…

His thinking features displayed quickly a frown_. ' Like he said in the message, he'll make me the tempting offer of a lifetime, and after making the deal with him, he'll probably want to have sex.' _He said mentally as he tried to predict what was going to happen over at the reunion, not including Gouki on the equation.

No matter how long they haven't seemed each other, things always end up normal and predictable between him and Kurama as if the amount of fleeting time never actually happened. The Silver Fox had a way to get away with things that it made Hiei forget his anger at him and move on like that. It was definitely part of a youko's charm. Hiei couldn't accept nor deny this sudden realization that dawned on him.

"Hiei?" He looked up from the message that he held with one hand to see Yukina standing in front of him with a curious look on her face, "Are you going off somewhere?"

Hiei stared at Yukina for a moment with a blank expression. How did she knew already, and he was yet to inform about his sudden departure? It was probably intuition or a learning experience from the past 14 years they knew each other. "Yes. I have a business to take care of," he replied nonchalantly to her.

"I see…" Yukina said in understanding as if she knew what his words meant. Business for Hiei meant fighting, killing, stealing or a mix in between. She didn't merely approve his dangerous and violent lifestyle but that's what made Hiei the strong demon he was today. She tried to convince him on countless occasions to change for good and to live with her a peaceful life on Koorime Island, protecting not only her but also the other ice maidens from any harm and danger. However, that was near impossible because Hiei was as firmly stubborn as his rigid and hard past that he accepts to live on.

She had no other choice but to let Hiei go as she usually do, "I'll walk you to the door," she said in a firm resignation. Time had taught her to be accepting of the fire demon's way of life.

Hiei did not say anything else because it was settled and he didn't need to explain anything, in which he was able to carry on with what now lied ahead of him. He was always secretly grateful to Yukina for that sole reason. He put the letter away inside his black cloak and stood up from his seat, walking directly to the door direction with Yukina following him from behind.

When he reached the door, he opened it to then turn around and to face the ice maiden one more time before taking his departure. He couldn't help but to notice her with a worried look on her expression. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, it is just that I have a sudden feeling I won't be able to see you for a long time," her voice sounded exactly as the expression she'd portrayed at the moment.

"Yukina, you worry too much," Hiei placed a hand on her shoulder as a sign of reassurance even if he wasn't much of the affectionate type of person—or demon for that matter. "I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Yes, of course, I know you always keep your promises. But before you leave, give your twin sister a hug." Yukina extended her arms widely to hug her twin brother.

However, he just stood there on his place frozen with a complaining look on his face that said: 'do I really have to?'

Being able to read perfectly his open facial expression, she smiled at him and laughed a little. "What am I going to do with you, Hiei? Come here," she said a bit playful and closing the distance that was in between them.

Yukina proceeded to hug Hiei in a gentle manner so she wouldn't startle him more than he actually was. She wrapped carefully her arms nearly between his waist and his torso. He didn't return the hug like she was doing but he was at least being receptive by allowing her to embrace him with little to no interruptions. This was good enough for her. She loved her twin brother just as who he is no matter what others say about him, and she was completely sure that he felt the same way even if he is not the type to say it easily. After the two hugged each other for a moment—well, more like one was doing most of the hugging than the other, she pulled away from the hug so he would be ready this time to walk out the still-open door.

"Take care," Hiei said quietly to Yukina. He would've chosen in the first place to go to the meeting place tomorrow at dawn. However, since it was a long trip from Koorime Island to the meeting point, he chose to do the latter: take the long trip now so that he would arrive at his destination around evening. It was almost at the exact time when he would meet up with Youko Kurama, according to his mental calculations.

Yukina nodded to him, admitting that she was ready to let Hiei depart her side once again. "I'll pray for your safety and return. Until then, my brother," she said softly to him.

And with that confirmation that gave him a peace on his mind, Hiei began to walk out the door to outside, not minding how the weather was today on Koorime Island. Anyhow, the island's weather was currently on a stable temperature, which in the case of Hiei, it was good enough for him to walk outside and leave without much difficulty.

Yukina quietly watched him leave from the open front door until his figure had completely faded with the distance. _'Perhaps Hiei is right, maybe I do worry a little too much. But he's strong; he'll come back alive as usual.'_ She thought with faith and optimism.

…She now slightly digressed from that thought. There were occasions when Hiei would come to visit her with wounds in his body that at times, it almost cost him his own life. And being the sweet, sensitive and caring twin sister she was, she healed him right before lecturing him to be more careful, especially of not wanting to lose her only sibling with tears in her eyes.

Yukina smiled then at those memories… Especially at the memory that she would always cherish in her heart: when Hiei found her after his long, personal yet perilous journey, and the two reunites after being separated at birth.

Three months had already passed since Yukina had last saw Hiei. She hadn't received any kind of news of him during the fleeing time or at least some recent news of his well-being. The more the time passed with no actual information of her beloved twin brother, the more the negative feelings like concern and anguish grew heavily on her. In her selfish but concerned opinion, this was the first time Hiei was taking too long to come back to her… Nevertheless, she still managed to wait patiently for his awaited return.

As Yukina looked outside to the window (where Hiei last sat in the house before leaving), hoping to find her twin brother out there, she held her hands together to her chest. She sighed deeply before closing her eyes to whisper in sorrow:

"Hiei…please be all right."

The Human World

Yusuke Urameshi, the new Spirit Detective chosen by the Spirit World, was having a conversation with Botan, a ferry girl of the Spirit World and pirate of the River Styx. They sat close to each other in the rooftop of Saruyaski Jr. High School. However, the conversation was nowhere near to be stimulating or dynamic on how teenagers usually talk to one another.

"So, today is Hiei's trial on Spirit World," Yusuke said as he sat with one had on his knee of one leg and his other leg laid down on the floor.

"...Yes..."

Yusuke looked at Botan, who was not being her usual normal self while she sat on the floor with her knees together close to her chin. "What's wrong, Botan? Don't tell me you feel guilty for the little bastard."

"No...Well, actually, a little," Botan admitted before she turned to look at the other this time. "Yusuke, how would you feel for someone who is going to be double charged for their alibis' crimes plus carrying their own charges on their shoulders?"

"Well, I guess I would have some sympathy for that someone cuz I know how that feels."

"Are you talking from past personal experience?" Botan was glad she was making Yusuke these questions. In her opinion, he was the right person that could possibly relate to Hiei and the hardship that he was facing alone over at Spirit World. Both of them were of different personalities yet they had similar harsh life experiences while growing up in their respective worlds, according to their personal files that were located on Spirit World's Human and Demon Resource Department.

"Yeah, you can say that," Yusuke said calmly before his voice turned acid-like. "But in this case, we are talking about Hiei here! I can't have any sympathy for him; he had hurt Keiko with his own evil antics three months ago, remember? What he did was unforgivable."

_'So Yusuke does have feelings for Keiko. Interesting...'_ Botan thought about the past actions that proved the detective to be passionate and protective of his childhood classmate as the time Hiei held her hostage during his time of the crime in order to lure Yusuke into his trap so he would get the two artifacts that the human managed to recover from his former allies.

"So… what are you trying to say is Hiei is still somehow innocent after all the bad things he done, isn't it?" Yusuke tried to see on beforehand where Botan was leading the conversation about the fire-demon himself just by looking her lavender orbs.

Botan looked at Yusuke again for moment before giving him her answer, "Maybe… but not of everything though. I can probably prove it if we can find the main author of the crime and make him confess that he had involved Hiei in the game."

"Hmm…" Her words made him to ponder deeply.

Meanwhile, inside the Spirit World's Grand Court Room

Ogres from different colors, sizes and shape sat in every seat of the court room: first the audience entered, and last but not least, the jury.

Then a blue ogre in a police uniform appeared before the judge's stand to announce the following, capturing every ogre attention: "All hail… Judge Prince Koenma!"

With the announcement made, all of them stood up from their seats, in order to receive the judge into the started to cheer and whoop as none other than Prince Koenma, the Chief Administrator of Spirit World, came in before them wearing a black robe and a curly long white wig, sitting on the judge's seat afterwards.

"You can all be seated now," Koenma ordered immediately, and everyone in the court room did as told.

"Okay, now bring on the culprit!" the blue ogre exclaimed.

At that moment, two ogres brought a handcuffed Hiei into the room as the audience made a fine mixture of booing, insulting or wishing for the worse at him. However, Hiei didn't seem to care about the audience or anything related as he wore an impassive expression.

"Quiet all of you!" The blue ogre exclaimed once again and everyone in the audience did as told. He cleared his throat afterwards, "Court's now in section."

"Thank you, George. What's the number of this case and its summary?" Koenma asked to the blue ogre known as George Saotome.

"Very well, sir," George nodded before speaking anew, "This is case #567, 364,573,645,763, 746… Three months ago, the culprit known as Hiei was thrown in prison for major theft performance of the three artifacts from the King's Vault here in Spirit World, along with allies: one of them has been killed by the new Spirit Detective while the other went missing in action. Furthermore, they've committed assassination to some of our deceased ogre brothers, whom they may rest in peace, as they'd guarded the vault with their lives from the three criminals. Also, Hiei held hostage a human girl to lure the Spirit Detective, in order to regain the two artifacts that he'd managed to repossess in his possession. This court run by the toddler is now in section!"

"Again thank you, and very funny, George. I'm assigning you to the cleaning toilet crew after the trial. But of the 'Judge Prince Koenma' title, you are only cleaning 473,467 out of 256,256,125,614 toilets with a toothbrush."

Hearing this punishment from him, George groaned.

_'These two are like a mated couple or something…'_ Hiei thought as he watched the scene before him in annoyance.

Koenma cleared his throat and faced the accused fire demon that stood before him. "Hiei, how do you plea?"

Hiei glared at the demi-god before replying to him, "I would never in my remaining life plea to a squeally pacifier-sucking toddler, who still sits on their daddy's lap. Only you father knows if you are yet to surpass the diaper and potty era."

"Ack! How dare you!" Everybody in the room bursted out laughing at Hiei's response, except Koenma because he was currently busy fuming in anger in his seat due to be very offended. "For your information, this thing between my teeth is a savior to the whole world, I don't sit on my daddy's lap and last I'm quite potty trained and I wear Fruit of the Lords, you know!" He exclaimed with his face red of embarrassment and his fists clenched.

The audience, the jury and even George couldn't just laugh harder at this very moment.

"QUIET OR THERE'S NO SPECIAL IN THE CAFETEREA!"

Everyone in the room did as screamed quickly.

Right after Koenma managed calm himself down, he carried on with the trial. "Now, let's move on." He faced Hiei once more with his collected temperament, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

Hiei looked at Koenma, "...I have nothing to say," it was his curt reply. Everything had been said and done during the past events of the crime, so there wasn't really anything to clarify about to the judge, the audience and the jury.

"All right, since you put it that way, the jury and I will now evaluate the facts of the felony and the testimonials; and not to mention the old crimes you've committed in the past in the Demon World. Maybe there's still hope for you, Godspeed…" And with that said, Koenma turned to reunite with the jury (that was composed of ten rightfully chosen ogres) in another room to examine many files and reports that was soon to be brought to them in the said location.

Two hours later, Koenma and the jury returned into the court room as silent as the room itself. When each of them made it back to the seats, the demi-god faced the Jaganshi with a serious look on his face: "I have come to a decision."

"Throw the culprit in jail for millenniums for killing our other ogres' brothers during the robbery, Lord Koenma!" A red ogre from the audience exclaimed from his seat with his fist up in the air.

The audience started to chant with one of their fist balled and raised high in the air because they fully agreed with the fellow red ogre: "JAIL! JAIL! JAIL! JAIL! JAIL! JAIL! JAIL! JAIL! JAIL! JAIL!"

Koenma shot them The Look, and they went to immediate silence…When they settled down on their seats, Koenma looked at Hiei dead in the eyes. "As I was trying to say… Hiei, I for now declare you…guilty. Case dismissed until further notice."

On cue, the two ogres began to take away Hiei from the court room, back to his prison cell. While in the background, the audience cheered of the trial's conclusion like it was the best news they have never heard in centuries.

Back in the Human World: One hour after the trial

"Well? How did the trial go?" Yusuke asked Botan, who had just communicated with Koenma not too long ago to ask about the trial's conclusion.

"I'm afraid that Koenma found Hiei… guilty,"Botan informed Yusuke: she hated to be the bearer of bad news at this particular moment. "Not only for what he had done here but also for his past accumulated criminal records in the demon realm,"

Yusuke had this serious look. "I see…so Hiei's going to be in jail for the rest of his life and death with no conditional liberty?" He somehow felt sympathy for the accused fire demon. Just a little, though.

"Well…At least until Youko Kurama is found and confesses that he arranged the felony. Perhaps Hiei's time in jail will be short and he'll probably go out only in probation," Botan added that crucial piece of information that Koenma gave her while he explained the trial's verdict and possible solution to Hiei's predicament. She was right after all.

Yusuke shook his head and crossed his arms to his chest. "That's never gonna happen at this time around. From what I heard one time from Koenma, Youko Kurama is an exceptional criminal: a legendary bandit that no one has ever caught in all of his years of criminalization. And comparing those two, Kurama makes Hiei as innocent as the purest saint."

"Why would Hiei get involved with someone perilous as Kurama?" Botan asked in curiosity like she was interested to get to know more of the enigma that is the Jaganshi bearer.

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders because he didn't have an answer to Botan's curiosity, "Beats me. He has his reasons, I guess…"

A beeping sound went off suddenly as a Morse code, coming from the inside of Botan's belongings. It alerted the two, and Botan proceeded to pick up the beeping contraption from her backpack. She began to decipher the sound's message. When she was finished, her eyes widened and gave out a gasp.

"What's up?" Yusuke noticed her reaction, which obviously it wasn't a good one.

"They need you on Spirit World, Yusuke! Hiei has escaped from his cell!" Botan explained the sound's message to him.

"WHAT!" Yusuke exclaimed in surprise. He could not believe it! He was going to capture Hiei all over anew and it was going to be harder than last time!

Not wasting anymore of her time, Botan took out her oar out of nowhere and hopped on it. She extended one of her hands to her friend, "Let's go, Koenma will give you the details."

Yusuke nodded in determination and reached for her extending hand so they would fly together to the spiritual realm.

After reaching the Spirit World on the flying oar, Yusuke and Botan reached to Koenma's office by walking down on their own foot down in haste through the large hallway. Together they've found the toddler pacing back and forward as he tried to maintain his cool during the hard situation that was happening at the moment.

"You wanted to see me?" Yusuke asked at Koenma, and he stopped his pacing the room to face him directly.

"Yes. As Botan had already informed you, Hiei escaped from his cell after the trial's declaration. We don't know how he did it but according to some of the ogres, there has been some carelessness from them." He explained to them as matter-of-factly. "And also, before getting to the portal, he was injured on his left arm by one of the ogres when they fought him, which he was unarmed and his energy had been neutralized after he was captured by you."

"SIR!" The three looked up to the door to see George rushing into the room with a video tape on one of his hands, as he interrupted the meeting at the same time. He stopped before them to announce with clarity the following: "Sir! You won't believe this but the secret camera had managed to catch how the prisoner really escaped from his cell!"

"Ah, that is excellent, George. Show me the video at once." Koenma commanded before following behind the blue ogre, leaving Yusuke and Botan alone in the room.

An hour had passed by, and Yusuke was now alone in the office waiting for Botan and Koenma. The ferry girl had left not too long ago when she was called out by the same ogre who had entered earlier the office. The detective paced back and forward with his hands in his pockets as he waited…He didn't like wait on a regular basis, but it was for a serious cause as this one, he tried not to mind the prolonged waiting as much.

Finally, Koenma re-entered the room as the door opened, and Yusuke stopped his pacing to observe the expression of his employer. He looked as if he had discovered something really important to share, "Here's a new mission for you: find Hiei on the Human World at all costs. If you can also find Youko Kurama along the way, bring him in as well. If it is not possible to arrest him, I'll be at least satisfied with new intel of his whereabouts or movements."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at Koenma's new request because he was slowly digesting the mission itself and its briefing. "What makes you think a demon like Hiei will go to a place such as the Human World?"

"Well, according to the report by The Ogre Tracking Squad, they have managed to trace Hiei's faint ki by his footsteps from around all over the place, and the footsteps ended right in front of the Human World's Portal. I assume he had entered the portal as a last resort, thus escaping from the Spirit World."

"And it is because if Hiei returned to the demon realm, it will be much easier for the tracking squad to track him down in no time?

Koenma slightly nodded at Yusuke because he was right on track. The teenager was catching on rather quickly on his new given role in the spiritual realm. It was very favorable since he would be much needed for a heavy case such as this one and other type of missions in the future.

_'Heh. Guess the Sherlock Holmes late night reruns did really pay off or something,'_ Yusuke said mentally, almost gloating.

Just then, Botan re-entered the room to inform the following message: "Koenma, sir. The Ogre Tracking Squad will finish the technology that Yusuke will need for in the matter of two weeks. However, they will work as fast as they can to a time estimated as low as a week."

"It's all settled then." Koenma shifted his gaze from Botan to Yusuke, "Yusuke, you will carry out the mission after the technology is completed; it will become very handy for tracking down faint energy signals." He then turned to face the ferry girl, "And Botan, don't forget to inform Kuwabara about the situation: he is also joining in on the case. You are going to assist the two in every way you can, in which you are also involved in the mission as well."

He now looked at the two, "Are there any questions?" When he saw both heads shaking to their sides, he continued speaking. "Good, you two can leave now. Godspeed."

Time Skip: Five days later

On a solitary park that was located on the human realm, Hiei stood within the entrance of a small cave as he watched the rain fall from the gray sky with a limping arm.

_A memory came across in his mind:_

_Back in the Spirit World, Hiei was back in his cell after the demi-god declared him guilty in the trial, and perhaps for the rest of his life…He would never see his twin sister again. He was certain that she was deeply worried for him as she waited for his promised return back on Koorime Island. This is the price for all those years of crimes and murders on the demon realm and the recent one in the human realm. It was time to pay for everything he had done in the spiritual realm, as so decided by the higher spiritual beings._

_Suddenly, a grey mist covered entirely the area: "Halt! Who goes there!" one of the many ogre guards who had reclaimed fell to the floor into unconsciousness...then one after another…_

_Hiei alerted himself as he heard the falling sounds, and prepared himself into a fighting stance. Anything could happen to him so he trusted on his instincts. He saw eventually a tall and a very familiar figure approaching slowly the way to his cell. The mist slightly faded into nothingness to reveal none other than Youko Kurama in the flesh._

_"Hello there. Have you ever heard of the saying: 'don't drop the soap'?" Kurama smirked at Hiei because of his question. He expected a comeback: preferably a sarcastic reply._

_Unfortunately, Hiei chose to be silent and glared at Kurama with his eyes for a moment there. He turned around quickly and crossed his arms to his chest, not wanting to see him. It was the youko's fault that he was trapped here in the first place._

_Everything started so well three months ago when he, Kurama and Gouki stole the three powerful artifacts from the King's Vault in the spiritual realm. Gouki took care of the imposing guards when the alarm came off, and the trio managed to flee in success into the Human World. They arrived to a secluded forest in order to try out the power of the artifacts. The Forlorn Hope, the Orb of Baast and the Shadow Sword: each artifact had its own extraordinary power. Hiei took possession of the Shadow Sword since he had sword expertise, Gouki took the Orb of Baast being interested with its power, and Kurama took the Forlorn Hope for himself._

_The mess started right when Kurama literally walked out on Hiei and Gouki when they were expressing how their desire to take over the three worlds shall be fulfilled. Kurama had all this time a hidden agenda that when he got the mirror-like artifact, he began to pursue whatever reason he had in his mind. That went beyond Hiei: he went after him to search for him._

_However, Hiei decided then against the idea by obtaining the three artifacts for himself. He realized he had the chance to finally to be the strongest and the ruler of Human, Spirit and Demon World. That's why he was able to care less about Youko Kurama and his act of selfishness anymore or Gouki being killed afterwards by the new Spirit Detective chosen by Koenma. The detective became another pain that added on Hiei's equation for the quest for power. That soon led to his downfall with the help of the ferry girl at the warehouse, where he held captive his classmate, Keiko Yukimura, and had an army of zombie-like human under his command. Of course, that downfall was brought by Kurama with helping the detective to gain the upper hand in the heated battle._

_"Hmph," Kurama narrowed his golden eyes. He hated the silence and especially being ignored at his own face. He proceeded to unlock and open the cell gate with the key that one of the ogre guards held. "I'll leave the gate open, in case you decide to choose your freedom. Trust me: it will be much better than staying here rotting yourself until your death."_

_Still, there was no reply from Hiei._

_Kurama had enough of the ridiculous silent treatment. He didn't come all the way from where he was hiding for this. He was going to get what he wanted as of right now. He walked right behind Hiei and lowered down to his height. He began to wrap his arms around the smaller waist and pulled the small body close to his own taller body._

_Kurama closed his eyes and hid his face on the crook of Hiei's neck as he inhaled slowly the fire demon's scent. He inhaled slowly the fire demon's scent. It was intoxicating and arousing for him._

_Hiei still stood there, now trying to contain his emotions. He had Kurama very close to him...This could mean the slip of his control of actually giving in to the youko's wiles. Youko Kurama always got what he wanted, and Hiei was very clear of that strong aspect. He now felt a hot breath on his right ear. He could feel himself shudder._

_"Mark my words," Kurama's voice whispered at the ear. "After this, we will never see each other again. Who knows what fate has in store in our path…" He began to kiss, nip and lick the ear as his expert hands started to roam with no restriction all over Hiei's body. He took a pause of caressing the ear with his lips, tongue and fangs, "...Who knows what it'll be this time. We might meet again on another lifetime and under different circumstances. I'll leave that entirely up to you."_

_Hiei didn't know what Kurama was on about the nonsense he was whispering. The fox to him was mystical sometimes but he decided to pay no heed this time. "Did you actually come to fuck me one last time before your dramatic departure?" He said coldly and cynically because it was getting more obvious of what would come next between him and the silver fox demon._

_At last, Hiei was being responsive and slowly succumbing into submission to his charm and desire. Not only with the words said but his body was also reacting to the sensual touches. Kurama smirked upon noticing those facts and tightened his hold over Hiei's body. "Let's just say it is for old time's sake...I'm going to miss you dearly, so I ask nothing more of you for a going away present."_

_Hiei broke free from Kurama's arms. He turned around to face Kurama to scowl at him for that last comment. "Don't you always: help yourself while you are at it! Just get this over with, fox." He didn't believe any of his words. He was certain that he was going to see Kurama again just like every other time in the demon realm. It was going to be very as soon as he visits Yukina back in Koorime Island. He will find with his Jagan eye the new hiding place, and everything will be normal for him the fox again in the demon realm: stealing, killing, training and having sex, like it always has been ever since after they first met._

_Kurama gave a small chuckle. He was amused for his lover's apparent eagerness and granted permission, which he didn't really need the latter to carry on his way. Hiei didn't understand his ulterior motive because of his stubbornness or simply being naive. Which was ever the case, it doesn't really matter. Things are not going to be the same for them again after this meeting... "That's the spirit, love." He secretly hoped that Hiei would be able to decipher his words from earlier one day._

_Kurama made a gesture for Hiei to lie down on the floor. Hiei obeyed because of the wanton, so he exactly did as gestured. Then, the fox demon was on top of the small fire demon with his face mere inches away from the other's face. Instead of carrying on with his lustful act, he pondered heavily as he stared at the red orbs with his golden ones._

_"What is it?" Hiei asked, somewhat flushed. It wasn't like Kurama to stall or hesitate when they began their act of intimacy._

_Kurama raised a hand to caress Hiei's left cheek softly as he still didn't stop staring him dead in the eyes. "I've decided to do things differently this time," he stated gently. "I'm going to take my sweet time devouring you senseless, if you don't mind. I want to remember everything of you...Hiei."_

_This was one of the rarest times that Kurama actually called the fire demon by his name. Hiei finally decided that something was wrong with Kurama. He was being oddly mysterious with his choice of words. Hiei wanted to get the youkai off him so he could question him but unfortunately, he couldn't find the proper strength to do so. He was being carried away in the impromptu lustful and passionate kiss. He quickly closed his eyes to kiss Kurama back in equal passion and wrapped his arms around his neck. As he continued kissing with now his tongue demanded permission to enter his mouth and Hiei allowed so, not by first battling his tongue with his…and things from there carried forward into much more…_

_After ending and recovering their breaths from their long but intense sexual activity, Hiei lied on top of Kurama's body being very exhausted, sweaty and fully undressed._

_Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei as he was also lying on the floor on the same conditions as his lover and partner-in-crime. As he held Hiei, he was actually hugging him and tried to enjoy this moment in this time and space. Their time was beginning to run short: the effect of the powder mist might repel anytime now and the guards from Spirit will regain their consciousness._

_Kurama felt Hiei trying to get off his arms so he could get up and he let his arms aside. Hiei stood on his foot before him as he searched for his clothes in the pile of discarded clothes that was next to them. Eventually, Kurama also searched for his white tunic and his shoes. He began to put his clothing back on after he also stood on his feet._

_The two dressed in their respective quietly and without looking at each other._

_When Hiei had already finished putting his black cloak on as his last piece of garment, Kurama grabbed his right arm from behind. Hiei turned to look at Kurama, and couldn't believe what he saw. For the first time since they know each other, Kurama displayed an unknown emotion to Hiei that was on his handsome features. Hiei was about to question the youkai for everything once more but Kurama pulled him to his body again to give him one last deep kiss. This kiss was rather sweet, almost loving, and it longed for something that is unknown and beyond to Hiei._

_When Kurama broke out the kiss after a brief moment, he spoke rather quickly before Hiei could finally question his behavior, "It's been a pleasure, Hiei. Take care of yourself."_

_And those were Youko Kurama's last words before going ahead to leave Spirit World... and Hiei's life for good._

Hiei decided to stop the memory right there, deciding to think about the present for a change. He wasn't in his homeland, and he ended up on the world he loathed: the Human World. If he knew another way to return to the Demon World, he would have done so long ago. But the only way he knew to return to the said realm was by entering through a portal that was only located in the Spirit World. It was bad idea to go back there since he was running away as a fugitive. Evidently, that would be the first place that the Spirit Detective along with the ferry girl would go to look for him under Koenma's instructed orders.

So for now, Hiei was stuck in a rut…

"I hate this place…" Hiei said under his breath as the rain fell heavily from the gray sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I hate this place," Hiei said under his breath as the rain fell heavily from the gray sky in the human realm.

After escaping Spirit World on his own through the portal, this solitary park was the only place that Hiei found within his peripheral sight after an extensive search. He wanted to avoid contact with humans at all cost as he hated their existence with every fiber of his being. The place seemed perfect to hide from the world: nobody was going to visit this old and abandoned place. There were no sign of human life lurking around other than the animals living in the trees.

Other than loathing all day and all night about his current situation, Hiei couldn't stay in this park as much as he wanted to. There was supposed to be an alternate way out of this world….Then, it dawned on him. _'I can still use the Jagan eye…Maybe I can find a way back to the Demon World without using the portal,'_ he thought as a possible course of action.

Hiei began to uncover his Jagan eye from the white bandana that was tied on his forehead. The fake evil eye slowly opened and began to emanate a glow, beginning to do a raid all over the human realm. He closed his eyes as he concentrated little of his own natural energy… Suddenly, he felt physically weaker than he already was, and stopped using the Jagan eye right away.

When he opened his own eyes again, Hiei shook his head, crossed his arms and grunted. _'...I'm too weak, and most of my energy has been sealed. So the functions of the Jagan eye are rather limited for my disposal,'_ he sighed. He had to wait and carry on with the routine from the past five days in a row: find and steal food from random humans' households.

Suddenly, being highly alerted, Hiei looked to his east direction. _'What is this strange ki I'm picking up? It is coming from that town…' _He may have his energy completely sealed but he was still able somehow to sense energy on other life forms, whether the aura is human, spiritual or demonic. He was certain it was mostly the Jagan eye's doing. The Jagan eye glowed: it had picked up an energy signal among humans residing on the side of the town that was on the east direction of the park. It was different from every human signal. He had to find out more about it later on if his curiosity might be still with him within the following days.

That is if he still yet to have another clash with the Spirit Detective any time soon.

**Meanwhile: The Bus Stop**

There was a long red-haired teen with bright green orbs and tall, slim yet slightly muscular and athletic physique that was covered in a magenta colored school uniform. He was sitting on the bench with a serene expression on his face. He then looked up to see a short haired brunette in a familiar female school uniform.

"Hello. Are you Shuuichi Minamino? We take all classes together back in Meiou Private Academy. Can I sit here with you?" She asked politely.

Indeed, she did go to the same school as him. In mere seconds, he moved to the side making enough space available on the bench since he was sitting in the middle of it. Then, he flashed his friendly smile to her, "You can sit right next to me."

The girl said a quiet "thank you" before she sat on the indicated spot, next to him. The two didn't exchange any further words as they waited together for the school bus that was going to take them back to their own houses.

As Shuuichi waited for the school bus at the local bus stop near Meiou Private Academy, he remembered the conversation he had with his mother earlier this morning right after eating the breakfast meal with her:

"_Shuuichi, have you heard the news of the late roaming around the neighborhood?" _

"_No, not really. What is it, mother?"_

_"Some of the neighbors have been robbed in their own household in this area."_

"_I'm really sorry to hear that. That is some bad news, especially since this neighborhood is generally peaceful and quiet-no such thing happens around here often."_

_"Yes, and that is why we cannot get too careless. We better make sure every door and windows are locked tight and properly before leaving the house. We don't to fall as the next victims of the robbers. In the meantime, the police are on the pursuit of this case until they are able to find them."_

_"Yes, of course, mother."_

Suddenly back in present time, Shuuichi noticed a moving running before his very own eyes. It was so quick that was like as if he almost didn't see it. He was in disbelief yet kept his cool. "Huh? That's quite odd…" He said to himself in wonderment.

The girl that sat next to him looked at him with a questioning glance. "What is odd?"

'_That shadow is possibly going to the direction of my house,'_ Shuuichi said mentally. He tried analyzed the movements to the direction that it was headed. It was probably heading toward the south direction.

"It's nothing. I'm just talking to myself," He finally replied without looking at his classmate. He stood up from the bench and grabbed his schoolbag while still looking at the direction. "I will see you tomorrow." He didn't hear the girl calling out to him as he dashed down to the same direction as the flying shadow.

As Shuuichi have analyzed what would come next, the flying shadow headed precisely towards the neighborhood with multiple houses. It was the same neighborhood where Shuuichi and his mother resided together. He had to come with a plan to stop it. That shadow might bring harm to his neighbors!

But first, he had to find it.

After a half an hour of endless running through the neighborhood, Shuuichi had stopped running when he had reached the middle of the neighborhood. _'It looks like I lost the shadow…' _He thought in slight defeat. That shadow was too fast to catch up to, and it had disappeared at some point during the pursuit.

Shuuichi decided to go to his house since he happened to be near it. That is when something in the distance caught his eyes and attention."Hm?"

Letting curiosity be his guide, Shuuichi crossed the street to reach the front of one of his neighbors'' houses. He took precaution by walking slowly to the front yard of the house because of 1) there was a pit bull dog that guarded the house from outside since the neighbors were currently at work, and 2) there, a black figure lay on the grass and it appeared that it was not making any kind of movement.

Shuuichi had managed to approach the target successfully in perfect stealth. He was next to it and he looked down to see how the black figure really looked like. He knelt down to move the black figure to the side, and it turns out that it was actually the form of an unconscious young man of a short height.

'_He looks like a child…'_ Shuuichi thought as he studied the other's face from up close. His green eyes examined the other's body from head to toe until his eyes moved to the side and stopped to look the right arm.

'_Hmm, he's wounded…' _He furrowed his red eyebrows as he examined the wound with one hand, which it got covered in blood. The right sleeve was tattered badly than the rest of the black clothing. There was a large cut that went from the shoulder to all the way down to the wrist.

'_This injury hadn't been treated properly of the late; I better take him inside my house.' _With that decisive and determined thought,Shuuichi took the young man in his arms as he wondered what made the other to get unconscious, which is probably the exhaustion from the blood loss from his right wounded arm. He stood fully on his feet as he carried the other on his arms. His house was close from this point, thanks to all the running he had to do earlier just to chase down the flying shadow.

_Somewhere in a secluded area in the woods in the Demon World, Hiei stood outside facing his north. He was ready to leave this shelter-clinic and nothing else was going to hold him back on his search. He clenched his fists together in determination as with the other hand; he sheathed his sword into his black cloak._

"_I believe you have taught me everything I needed to know," he said to one of the trees he was facing forward._

_Shigure came out of the shadows of the trees, and stood before Hiei. He analyzed the situation in his mind and said the following words: "Indeed. You are also showing promising signs of a fast recovery from the recent implant. If you keep up at this rate, you will be able to use the Jagan eye to find your homeland very soon. You may go now."_

"_Hn."_

"_Although…" Hearing Shigure talk again made Hiei to halt his steps, "…there is something you haven't told me while you narrated your entire life story. It is rather an important and interesting detail that you skipped without a problem. Youko Kurama…does he ring a bell?"_

_Hiei's eyes went wide at the mention of the youko's name. How Shigure did know about that? He never told him and he had made sure of it! He knew this was coming if the demon surgeon somehow knew about Hiei's knowledge of Kurama._

"_You cannot hide anything from me," Shigure stated firmly before explaining the following to Hiei. "While I was performing the implant operation on you, I was able to see through every detail of your memories with my energy. I had to do this to store it away in case the operation wasn't successful. However, I didn't overlook all of your memories with the Legendary Bandit because I decided to wait for your awakening and tell me everything yourself." _

_Seeing how Hiei's shoulders hunched as a thief being caught in his own act, Shigure smirked being able to tell that he had right where he wanted the fire demon. "I like how you narrate stories," he added as a compliment._

_This time, Hiei turned around to face his teacher. Shigure almost noticed that his patient-apprentice had this red color on his cheeks. "Kurama…he…Is rather a short but condensing story."_

"_Good. Let's hear it then." Shigure thought that any story involving Kurama was interesting._

_After listening carefully to Hiei telling from how he met Kurama, how they didn't get along because of their clashing nature, to eventually make a solid partnership with him in a dire circumstance. Not to mention, how the two involved themselves sexually as well. Shigure couldn't help but to notice some interesting details from the way Hiei spoke about Kurama that he had to point it out subtly, "Ah I see now, he's special, isn't he? Well, quite special for the Demon World because he is rare in his kind."_

"_Kurama is just very well-known throughout all the Demon Word." Hiei spoke with dignity and respect of the youko. There he goes again, Shigure made that thought when he took notice of that detail again. "And I happen to admire his strength, cleverness, knowledge, experience, charisma, ruthlessness, and-"_

"_Perhaps you admire him a bit too much: you are smitten. That is why you submit to his desire every time he demands for it." Shigure decided to go directly this time so Hiei would understand._

_Hiei froze but growled quickly at the mention of being attracted to Kurama. "It is a sign of weakness from my part and he knows it very well that he uses it to his advantage."_

_Shigure agreed there because Kurama was an expert manipulator, which it was not only to his plants. He gets what he wants from most of the time by playing with other demon's emotions or by using his vast intelligence and persistence until obtaining the treasure or goal. Then again, he frowned because he could tell that Hiei was bluffing and making an excuse to deny at his own face his apparent attraction/submission to the manipulative fox demon. _

"_Now, I wonder why would Kurama kept seeing you around for such a long time." He wondered because he was beginning to get interested in the weird relationship the two demons carried on in the past. "Sure, he partnered up with you, a D-class demon, after his band of thieves disbanded and he was working alone from a certain amount of time period…." _

_Shigure had stopped his sentence in midair when a realization dawned upon him. He suddenly laughed._

_Hiei got annoyed by the shift of behavior, "What?"_

_When Shigure ceased his own amusement, he spoke with a smug on his face. "You may be related to the ice maidens but your dominant element is fire, so YOU are different from your mother and the villagers because you are actually capable of feeling intense emotions aside from being strong."_

_Hiei's glance went sideways. It was very true, but…He looked at Shigure again, not wanting to think about his other type of weakness any longer._

"_From the way you told me about your past experience with Kurama, I have this wild guess in my mind. I bet that after you find Koorime Island, you are going to use the Jagan eye to find him because he suddenly disappeared one day- or so the rumors say. Hmm…I don't know about you but I'm certain you will see Kurama again. It might be fate." _

_Shigure's words right now seemed promising, or so Hiei thought somewhere in his mind. As much as he loathed Kurama, he wanted to see him again that he'll do anything to make it happen after he gets done with his personal quest of searching for his family in Koorime Island. "And what is your point of all this?"_

_Shigure chuckled because Hiei had caught on. "So yes, I'm glad you brought it up, Hiei. I am changing the conditions: you may tell everyone who you are. However, don't feel love for Kurama. Better yet, if you happen to feel it, do not ever declare with the three words that specific emotion to him. If you do….Well, I rather not say; I'm going to sit back and see everything unfold. Feel free to hate him or whatever other emotion you possess in your arsenal."_

_Hiei raised a fine eyebrow. That is all for Shigure's new condition to him? This should be easy then. "I can assure you it will never happen, Shigure. Business only matters between Kurama and I," he said with a serious look._

"_Now, now… Just because you cannot bring yourself to love the fox, it doesn't mean you can't give him anymore of what he demands from you. After all, you two used to be a pair of different but lonely demons. I must be at least fair on that sole fact."_

_On the next flashback, Hiei was on his way to Koorime Island, far away from Shigure's shelter-clinic. He was walking into a solitary wood since it was nightfall and he needed the obligatory rest. He had been traveling nonstop for four days straight. The Jagan eye had been working, showing the way to the island, but the recent implant was consummating its wielder's energy._

_Hiei stopped his tracks and turned his head behind to the bushes. Was he being followed…? He put one hand on the hilt of his sword, getting to attack whatever what was following. "Show yourself now," he demanded coldly._

_As if responding to the demand, a tall and refined dressed demon came out of the bushes. He had seven horns, a long black hair and it is unknown the color of his eyes since both were closed shut. He held his hands in midair, showing to have mercy on him._

_Hiei got the impression that the demon was of a higher class. Could he be a Demon Lord or simply a demon from a high noble class?_

"_There is no need to be on your guard." The noble spoke calmly and rationally. "I come in peaceful terms, and I wish to speak to you in a civilized manner without turning this situation into unnecessary bloodshed. Are you the one called Hiei?"_

_Hiei stared at the noble for a moment of two. He broke his guard to fully face the other. "Yes. What of it?" He asked in slight curiosity. _

_When he sensed that Hiei had lowered his guard and willing to listen to his words, the noble lowered his hands down to his sides and approached him closer. "Lately, I heard many things about you. You happen to hold important information that is of my most interest: is about Youko Kurama. If you can help me with the information I am seeking, I shall give you any reward you desire."_

"_What do you want to know?" Hiei crossed his arms to his chest, being intrigued. Kurama was wanted by this higher class demon… What could this Demon Lord possibly think that he might help his knowledge? Unless Kurama, by naughty behavior, committed something terrible (as usual) and it was up to the fire demon to clean up the mess whenever he didn't joined him (as usual)._

_The demon noble cleared his throat before speaking again. "Well, I heard that Kurama had disappeared one day. Thanks to one of my messengers, that assumption has been confirmed in the Spirit World. He was shot down by a Spirit Hunter and he hasn't been around in the demon realm since then."_

_Hiei was in deep thought…Was Kurama dead by that Spirit Hunter? Is that why he hadn't contacted him anymore? He shook his head to face reality and speak to the other demon. "I wouldn't know that. I lost contact with him some time before that even happened," he said honestly._

_The high class demon frowned because he wasn't satisfied with Hiei's answer. "Hm, I see." Then if that's true, it means that nobody knows of Youko Kurama's current life and whereabouts- only he possesses that knowledge in the demon realm. He smirked internally. He did right on paying a high price on that crucial information._

"_Is that what you wanted to know?" Hiei inquired, hoping to get his rest soon as possible and not wanting to chit chat anymore._

"_Not really. What was your relationship with him?" He asked very seriously._

"_Kurama and I used to be partners and worked together most of the time," Hiei replied simply. _

"_Hm, I see what you mean. He used to be my partner as well centuries ago…and I'm looking for him as well as you do. But when I do find him, I'm going to make him my mate."_

_Somehow, Hiei felt offended to a degree that he tried to keep his façade cool and collected. "Why are you telling me __**this**__?"_

"_Did you and Kurama have bonded for life?" _

_Okay, he was getting personal and it was getting to Hiei. "No," he said carefully, watching the next set of words._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Absolutely," Hiei narrowed his eyes because the other was starting to piss him off. "Look, I have no beyond interest in bonding with that stupid and selfish youko other than business. You can have him for yourself for all I care and I'll find another reliable partner if I get to need another one."_

_The other nodded in approval, ignoring the icy venom that the fire demon had carried in his voice. He had heard from a reliable source that Hiei was also on a personal quest to find Youko Kurama. He might use this opportunity to ask the request and do the search in his stead since the fire demon was now a Jaganshi. "Well, that's good to know. Your Jagan eye comes in handy for your search of him. If you do find him, please tell him that Yomi of Gandara City requests a private audience with him."_

_Yomi…so that's his name, Hiei thought in disdain._

"_I apologize but I have to get going. Thank you for your time, Hiei. When you go to visit Gandara with Kurama, don't hesitate to state your reward," Yomi said politely as he bowed his head, and he proceeded to make his way out of the woods in an unmatched speed._

_Hiei glared the retreating form with clenched fists. 'That refined high class prick…Who does he think he is telling me to bring Kurama to him and stay away just because he met him first?' He growled._

_At this point, he was fuming to himself. He had gained a rival for Kurama's partnership. He and Kurama were working together, and everything will be fine between them without Yomi having to interfere with their perfect relationship. He will not pass along that message and he will make sure to keep Kurama for himself._

_Wait… Hiei decided immediately that he had taken a long trip by running on foot and he needed that promising rest for his agitated mind._

_On this last set of flashback, Hiei had a white bandana wrapped around his forehead to cover the Jagan eye. The fake eye had worked because as soon as it began functioning, it had pointed Hiei to the path of Koorime Island once again. He had been running for two days straight and he was close to reaching his homeland in just a day thanks to his improved speed._

_He had decided to stop in the middle of the Glacier Forest to rest and have enough energy to move on for the next day. He'd reached the top of a tree and leaned his body between the trunk and the branches. He took out his sword from his cloak to be able to keep his guard while he rested._

_He was anxious. Tomorrow was a big day for him since he was going to see his mother after being separated from her at birth. He wished he had her tear gem right now so it could help him ease his current state of feelings. Unfortunately, he didn't have it him because of his carelessness in a fight with a low rank demon than him._

"_Hello there, wanderer. You do realize that this is not the best place to rest?"_

_Hiei looked down from the tree to the ground to look at a demon covered in bandages and paper tag wards from the head. He also wore loose clothing and had his hands and feet shackled together in chains. "Yes, I am perfectly aware of that," the fire demon replied nonchalantly._

"_From this path on, Koorime Island is just further ahead with this chilling temperature surrounding this wood. What is your business there?"_

"_It is none of your concern."_

"_Oh well, I happen to have this rather exquisite item which I plan to return to its rightful owner in Koorime Island as part of my business."_

_Hiei's eyes went wide: the covered demon stuck out his tongue that it had his mother's tear gem! In a flash, he was standing on his feet on the ground with his sword in one hand. "Where did you get that?" he demanded as he faced the other demon forward with a murderous look on his face. "You give that to me right now."_

_The demon took the tear gem back into his stomach when he pulled his tongue away. "Oh, so it's yours then?" He smirked from inside his bandages, "I challenge you to take it from me, Hiei."_

"_So you do know my name," Hiei said unimpressed, almost being sarcastic. First it was Yomi, and now this stranger who has his head covered in bandages and only has one eye. He had enough pleasantries. Who will be next to seeking him out on his way to Koorime Island: the demon ruler of Tourin?_

"_During this recent travel, I heard many things about you…and Youko Kurama. You two together seemed interesting: An S class demon and a D class demon with different natures. Don't you ever miss him after his disappearance from Demon World?"_

_That question was more of a taunt for Hiei, "Shut up!" he snarled as he launched himself to attack with his sword._

_The bandaged demon dodged the string of sword attacks at ease, "So your time with Kurama helped you get stronger? Well, apparently, I hate to inform that you are weak! __Where's your fox to protect you now!?"_

_Hiei was very angry now; he kept attacking the other demon relentlessly, which to no avail, he wasn't able to touch him with his weapon. "I don't need him! I can defeat you myself!"_

_Due to their contrasting speed, Hiei attacked as the other dodged as lightning. They moved in zig zags patterns through the entire Glacier Forest for a good hour... By the time was up, Hiei was so frustrated that he couldn't come up with a proper strategy to strike down his opponent. He was so tired yet determined to do so: it was the first time he'd actually had a real challenge from someone who had become worthy. Now, he had to find him and-_

"_I thoroughly enjoyed our fight." His opponent announced all of the sudden from behind, and Hiei turned around to face him. "You have a promising potential within that you almost stroked me with your sword if I didn't think of anything in that moment. Train hard and you might be summoned by me one day to become my heir and I'll return your precious tear gem to you. The name is Mukuro, don't you forget it, Hiei."_

_With those words of encouragement meant for Hiei alone, Mukuro walked away from the Glacier Forest._

Upon ending the flashback of Shigure's new condition, the unexpected encounter with Yomi of Gandara City, and meeting of the mysterious fighter, Mukuro, Hiei opened his eyes slowly. His eyes blinked. Where was he? This wasn't the solitary park or the place he was outside earlier. This looked much more like a personal chamber.

"So you are finally awake, I see."

Hiei moved his head to the right side of the bed. He saw a red-headed human sitting in a chair from across the bed. Who is this human?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So you are finally awake, I see."

Hiei moved his head to the right side of the bed. He saw a long haired red-head human with bright emerald eyes wearing a human magenta clothing, sitting in a chair from across the bed. He had this scent of roses on him… Who was this human?

"Are you okay, now? I thought you were a goner when I found you lying outside in one of the neighbor's houses. Though, I must say the wound you had in your arm was serious and getting infected. But I took care of that for you, so you should be fine in the next couple of days."

This human talked too much, Hiei thought in annoyance. He sat up on the bed and took the blanket off him. He then inspected the bandages that covered most of his right arm and another that was wrapped around his abdomen. "…Where is my cloak?"

Shuuichi was sort of taken by the demand. "So you can finally talk, huh," he said much to himself before he stood from his chair to go through another door. He eventually came back into the room with the black cloak and the white scarf. "Here, I even washed it for you since it was dirty and bloody."

Hiei snatched his garments from Shuuichi's kind hands. He stood on his feet from the bed so he could wear the cloak and then the scarf around his neck. When he was finished, he tried to find an exit. His eyes were set on the window. That window looked like an acceptable option, and he went on to walk down.

"Well?"

Hiei stopped his tracks and looked over his shoulder to see the redhead again, who looked like he was expecting something in return. "Well what?" He spat. "Out with it."

"Uh, let's see…Aren't you going to say thank you because I treated your wound and washed your cloak?" Shuuichi asked innocently to Hiei.

"I'd never asked you to treat my wound or to clean my cloak. Why would you even bother yourself to do such things?"

Shuuichi blinked his eyes a few times in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; is this guy was actually for real? "I was just trying to help you, and I-" he stated honestly.

"I'm leaving now," Hiei spat suddenly. He wasn't going to stay in this human household any longer and hear the end of that comment. He tried to look for a way out…That window seemed like a viable option.

Shuuichi looked at Hiei with a wondering gaze. "Where are you exactly headed? You look as if you don't have place to stay."

The nerve of this human! Hiei glared at him. He may be right but…it was none of his business! He didn't look at the talkative and nosy human anymore and looked at the direction of the window to finally make his exit.

Shuuichi was now alone in the room. He crossed his arms to his chest as his gaze was set at the window where Hiei made his departure to Enma knows where. "My, that was quite rude of him. He didn't even say thank you," he commented rather dryly.

However, he couldn't help but to be intrigued by the stranger…He got lost in his thoughts as he remembered of what happened before Hiei regained his consciousness:

'_When I made it to my house with that strange fellow on my arms earlier, I reached my room quickly and set him down on my bed. I went immediately to fetch for the first aid kit on my bathroom. Then, I began to treat his wounded right arm, followed by his abdomen, which there were minor cuts…When I was finished, I took notice of his white bandana and I unwrapped it, just in case there was an injury …But he had this weird glowing eye on his forehead_. _That eye… when I tried to reach it out of my curiosity, it showed me through my mind this uncanny flashback…'_

Shuuichi remembered perfectly that flashback event that the "magical" eye showed him:

_Somewhere in an unknown forest path trail to a mountain, a slight younger Hiei was on his way in search for food for his hungry stomach. He took a stop and hided around the bushes because he sensed the energy of a low rank goblin demon. He slowly approached until he was able to get a good view of the other demon, which he was tying up something with chains or better yet…_

"_There! I can now eat it. This silver fox had put up a fight! Luckily, it was already weakened, somehow." The goblin commented to himself as he looked at his finished handiwork: a silver fox with golden eyes was barely struggling to get free from the captivity of the chains. The goblin rubbed his hands together maliciously and licked his lips, getting ready to devour the meal that was before him. _

_Suddenly, he felt something very sharp being impaled from his spine through his stomach. He gasped as blood came out of his mouth. He turned around to take and his eyes widen of the shock as he took a good look on his attacker's appearance. "You! You are Hiei! Y-" He couldn't finish his words because his throat was slit by a sword. The blood gushed heavily as the body fell down to the ground._

_Hiei now approached the wounded silver fox with his sword, now bloody, in hand. He looked at the fox's golden eyes as the creature stood still in his place with the chains…_

_Hiei sheathed away his sword. He frowned as he began to unchain the silver fox carefully not to provoke it. Oddly enough, the silver fox did nothing but to observe Hiei until it was free from its captivity. Hiei turned around to face another direction to look for food. "You don't seem appetizing as that fool's mumbling words. Go away now before I change my mind and have you for dinner."_

_Hiei walked away as the silver fox stood on his feet and eventually walked on his four paws in the opposite direction._

_Somewhere else on a landscape mountain trail in the evening, Hiei had already found dinner. He found two rabbits, and he was now cooking one of them on the bonfire he had set on the ground. When the rabbit was done, Hiei took it away from the bonfire with his sword. Just when he was about to have the first bite of his meal, Hiei felt a presence behind him. He turned to look and found the silver fox from earlier on a sitting position from its distance._

_Hiei wanted to ignore the demonic creature but he somehow could not do so. He could tell that it had recuperated its health and small wounds, and was also hungry. Without a second thought he threw the other dead rabbit to the silver fox, which it caught with his sharp teeth. Thus the two ate in silence…_

_When Hiei was finished eating his meal, he was sitting near the bonfire as he looked it being lost in his thoughts. He didn't mind for once the silver fox approaching and sitting next to him. _

"_I know what it feels like to be alone and isolated, and fighting everyday just to survive." Hiei spoke for no apparent reason. He sighed as he took out a tear gem from his cloak that was hanging on his neck as a necklace. He looked at the object with a longing feeling. "However, that won't stop me on my personal quest."_

_The silver fox looked curious as it looked at the shiny and bright small round object._

"_This is my mother's tear gem. I've been separated from her at birth, and I've been looking for her for some time now… I don't know why I am telling you this but I guess is for relieving the pent up feeling off your chest." Hiei now looked at silver fox. "You are the only one so far who have listened to me. You better not tell anyone, you got that?"_

_With those words, Hiei stood on his feet and walked away to find a shelter for the night. He is going to resume in the next day to find the one called Shigure. From the information he had managed to gather in little time, he was a demon surgeon that could provide him the Jagan eye, which it was very helpful to find anyone, anywhere or anything he was looking for…Hiei stopped his tracks when he noticed that the almost forgotten silver fox was following his trail._

_Hiei furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "You don't have to follow me to show me your pity towards me, you know. Do whatever you wish." He dismissed as he waved a hand and resume on his search._

_The silver fox did as told when stopped momentarily to contemplate. When it reached what it seemed to be a decision, it began to transform as its body glowed, revealing its true identity…_

_Hiei turned around when he sensed a rising energy coming from the silver fox. He became alert and on his guard as he unsheathed his sword once the transformation was complete._

_Youko Kurama stood before the fire demon and he had this unemotional and calculating look on his face. "Hm. Don't bother to fight me because you are no match for my strength. However, that tear gem is of high value throughout the Demon World."_

_Hiei growled because he felt rather betrayed. Another lesson has been learned for the chance of survival in the Demon World: appearances can be deceiving, "You wouldn't!" His grip on his sword became harder. He didn't like this fox demon at all. _

_A smirk appeared on Youko Kurama's handsome face, "I am going to take it away from you now." _

_Hiei, on the other hand, kept his cool by maintaining his guard with sword in hand. On the inside, he was insecure—it was given that the fox demon was strong. He could tell by his instincts, which they gave him a bad feeling down his spine._

_Suddenly, Hiei felt that he was being grabbed by his arms and feet. The beautiful flowers that were surrounding the landscape turned themselves into binding ropes that prevented him to make any further movements._

_The fox demon approached the tied fire demon and snatched the tear gem away with one hand. He took a good look at it: "Too easy," he chuckled in victory over his latest treasure._

"_Give that back!" Hiei was having a hard time containing and dealing with his emotions._

"_You must now take it from my grasp, which I am sure it will never happen. Nobody has dared to cross path with Youko Kurama once he takes whatever treasure he desires to get," _

_Being infuriated by the cold and harsh words, "You will regret this! I will kill you with my own bare hands!" Hiei said as he struggled on his bond._

_Youko Kurama smirked once more upon seeing the determination on the fire demon's eyes. "All right, your challenge is accepted. I'll be waiting for you in my territory." With those words, he released the hold on Hiei as he disappeared by running back to his own territory with the tear gem on one hand._

_Hiei took breaths to regain his composure. The bind was strong enough to hurt his wrists and ankles to some extent. He had his eyes set at the direction where the fox demon had left off. "Youko Kurama…It looks like the search for my mother is going to be somewhat on hold."_

…

Upon ending what it seemed to be a fragment of Hiei's memory, Shuuichi wondered heavily about this. That magical eye had shown that specific event that took place on the past in the Demon World. After that went over, he carried on with task of attending the wounds.

That memory meant something for Shuuichi to observe through the "magical"eye. So that means… Shuuichi shivered as he hugged to himself: it was almost evening because the sun was setting outside and its air was turning chilly.

**The Next Day**

Hiei was upon the entrance of the cave at the solitary park with his Jagan eye uncovered. He was beginning to feel better of his wounds and somehow, he had recovered some of his energy. He was using the fake evil eye to scan a way out of this world until it picked up two energies approaching to his direction. He lowered his energy as he rushed inside the cave.

Hiei used the Jagan eye again to see the two visitors' identities: _'It's the detective! And he's not alone…_' He thought as he watched through the evil eye, Yusuke walking outside with another taller fellow that wore a blue uniform and had this weird orange hairdo until they had reached near the entrance of the cave.

"Urameshi, this better be important for ya wanting to talk without fighting."

"Well, Kuwabara, I have a new mission and the toddler wants you to help out this time around."

The toddler…? The other one called Kuwabara thought for a moment or two until he reached his own conclusion. He now remembered who Yusuke was talking about. "Oooh! And what about that lovely girl?" He asked with much interest to Yusuke.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Oh, you mean Botan? We are gonna see her tomorrow since she is gonna bring a technology that is helpful for to carry out the mission and—" He stopped talking when he noticed that Kuwabara had stopped paying attention to his words and had changed the expression on his face, looking rather distracted.

"What's up?"He asked in curiosity as he put his hands in each pocket of his green uniform's pants.

"Urameshi…I can sense a faint energy from over there, and I also feel that we are being watched…" He said now with a serious look on his face.

Hiei's own eyes widen in realization of the words of the Spirit Detective's partner. _'That blabbering big oaf! He somehow appears to be a psychic!' _He felt suddenly threatened at that fact. If Kuwabara kept using his underdeveloped sixth sense, he is probably able to find him without the need of the technological contraption from Spirit World.

"You probably had a long day at school," Yusuke commented because it has been a long day at their school with from tests to useless orientations concerning issues revolving adolescents and the world today. Of course, let's not forget dealing and trying hard to tolerate the class president, Keiko Yukimura (in Yusuke's own case).

"Yeah, that must be it," Kuwabara nodded absentminded. "However, it wouldn't hurt to look inside that cave. I have a feeling that the faint energy is located there."

Yusuke and Kuwabara now looked at the entrance small cave in unison.

"What was the mission again, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked to Yusuke.

"We have this mission to track down this criminal that escaped almost a week ago from Spirit World to this world. Here's a tip: his name is Hiei, a fire demon from the Demon World, and he can kick ass if we are not careful or strong enough. That's why we are teaming up together. Beating this guy is hard if he releases all of his concealed energy," Yusuke explained carefully as possible to Kuwabara, who had listened to every word. "What do you say?"

"Yeah, why not!"Kuwabara raised a fist in determination, "I could use a good challenge to beat ya up afterwards!"

Yusuke chuckled at his "almost" rival, being motivated. This mission is going to be more entertaining now as if they have already forgotten how strong or how much of a threat Hiei actually was. "Not if I beat ya up to it first!"

Hiei felt the need to prepare for a possible upcoming battle encounter with those two humans that were selected by Koenma to stop him. Anything could happen now…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yusuke and Kuwabara now looked at the entrance small cave in unison.

"What was the mission again, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked to Yusuke.

"We have this mission to track down this criminal that escaped almost a week ago from Spirit World to this world. Here's a tip: his name is Hiei, a fire demon from the Demon World, and he can kick ass if we are not careful or strong enough. That's why we are teaming up together. Beating this guy is hard if he releases all of his concealed energy," Yusuke explained carefully as possible to Kuwabara, who had listened to every word. "What do you say?"

"Yeah, why not!" Kuwabara raised a fist in determination, "I could use a good challenge to beat ya up afterwards!"

Yusuke chuckled at his "almost" rival, being motivated. This mission is going to be more entertaining now as if they have already forgotten how strong or how much of a threat Hiei actually was. "Not if I beat ya up to it first!"

Hiei felt the need to prepare for a possible upcoming battle encounter with those two humans that were selected by Koenma to stop him. Anything could happen now…

Outside the cave, Yusuke and Kuwabara readied themselves into a position to dash inside the cave and attack Hiei on a preemptive strike.

Yusuke furrowed his eyebrows in concentration to use his Spirit Gun. He should have plenty of energy to fight the fire demon than in the last time… "Ready or not, Hiei, here we come!" He shouted when he and Kuwabara began to sprint inside the cave together…

…

After they made it past the entrance:

"Geez! Is so dark in here!"

"Hold on! I think I have a small flashlight in my pockets or something…"

The two of them stood in the middle of inside the cave only to find:

"Huh? There is nobody here…" Kuwabara commented, being very confused, as he tried to look all his surroundings in the cave with the illumination that the small flashlight provided. "I swear I did sense something earlier. It was no joke, I swear, Urameshi!"

Yusuke frowned as he held the small flashlight with one hand. He, somehow, believed Kuwabara but he's not going to just say it out loud. Perhaps Hiei made a last minute escape as his ultimate resort. Still, in his opinion, Hiei didn't look like the type of demon to run away from a battle.

"Hello! Anyone in there!?"

This caught Yusuke's attention that he looked upon the entrance, and Botan came as she wore her own school uniform with her bag hanging on her shoulders and held a flashlight with her right hand.

"Botan? What are you doing here?" The Spirit Detective was curious because he wasn't supposed to meet up with the ferry girl until the next day.

"That is also my question." Botan said as she remembered seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara standing outside the cave not too long ago while she was on her oar in the skies. She spoke again: "Anyways, thank goodness I found you, I got newsflash: Koenma has a last minute mission for you. There are three low rank demons lurking around the city. They are hidden in human like disguise as in small band of thieves, which they are stealing from households in certain neighborhoods. You should be able to defeat them at ease."

"Sounds like this could be an appetizer for the main course of tomorrow. Sure, I'm game," Yusuke said nonchalant, already feeling comfortable of his role as a Spirit Detective. Any extra work given by Koenma was beginning to be expected as much.

"Urameshi!" The two looked to see Kuwabara, who was kneeling on one foot on the floor right among the left corner of the cave. He stood on his feet to face Yusuke. "You wouldn't believe what I found-!" He stopped his sentence to look at Botan. "Oh hi!"

"Hello!" Botan waved her free hand in a greeting manner. "What did you find?"

Kuwabara stood aside to show Botan what he had been looking so distracted. "Please, come this way… I found dried blood and some hair lying around over here. Plus, this seems like food waste." He pointed to the corner where he was.

"Good job, Kuwabara. Now I'm going to take a small sample of the blood and hair to examine it. Hold this for a moment for me, please." Botan gave Kuwabara her flashlight as she approached the corner and knelt down on her feet.

Botan took her pink bag off her shoulders to take out a small, user-friendly and compact DNA-Identity match system created by the Research and Development facility in the spiritual realm. She opened the round and compact technology to take out a tweezers. With it, she picked up three strands of hair to insert it, followed by a very small portion of the ground that had some of the dried blood with it. The compact technology was closed and it began analyzing the samples for match.

The trio looked intently as the technology worked silently…After a minute or so: "Bingo! We have a winner!" Botan announced as the technology made a few ring sounds. She stood on her feet as Yusuke and Kuwabara joined her side to read the results. "All this belongs to none other than Hiei."

"So that demon was actually here…" Kuwabara said to himself in amazement. His older sister was right: his sixth sense was rather underdeveloped to the point that he could actually manifest it if he kept working on using his "dormant" psychic abilities on a regular basis.

Yusuke, who was silent as he watched Botan collecting and examining the samples of Hiei's DNA, came up with a conclusion: "So Hiei was hiding here after he escaped from Spirit World almost a week ago…that means that he could be anywhere around here. Listen up you guys! Let's go fish up those three bad guys and if we find Hiei along the way, we send those four back to Koenma tonight. All right?"

Botan and Kuwabara slightly nodded in agreement to Yusuke's words of leadership.

**MEANWHILE:**

Hiei found himself standing in the middle of the same personal chamber of yesterday where his wounds were treated. Just when he was about to face Yusuke and Kuwabara, the Jagan eye acted on its own accord upon the last second by teleporting its wielder to safety out of the cave. It was the first time the fake evil eye would such thing for its wielder… Now, he needed to get out of here before-

"Well, well, if it isn't the Mystery Guy himself."

Hiei looked at the door's direction when he heard that familiar voice.

It was the same red-headed young human from yesterday who spoke and he was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He had this glance on his eyes, one that could be said of relief. He smiled kindly at his visitor: just when he entered the room and closed the door, Hiei appeared of what it seemed to be out of nowhere. "Nice of you to drop by, I was wondering about the wound on your arm. Can I please take a look at it?"

Hiei looked at Shuuichi for a moment. This human has no means of harm to him, so he raised the right sleeve of his black cloak all the way up to his shoulder in approval.

Then, Shuuichi proceeded to approach Hiei to look closely the bandaged wounds, which there were some blood stains on the surface of the bandages. "Your arm's bandages must be changed. I can do it, if you would like that," he offered to Hiei.

"Do as you wish," the reply came rather nonchalant for Hiei, as if he didn't mind a mere human touching him before his presence- specifically, this human.

Shuuichi slightly nodded. "Good boy. Now, would you mind sitting on my bed with your cloak and your scarf off while I get the first aid kit?" He said as he stood on his feet to go to another door that lead to his bathroom. He returned eventually to the room with the said first aid kit on his hands as Hiei already did as he has told to do.

Changing Hiei's bandages on his right arm and the bandages that was wrapped on the abdomen was very uneventful that the two were quiet during this whole process. One, being without the cloak and the scarf on his body as he sat on the bed with patience reflected on his features while the other had to take out the old bandages to change it for the new set of ones.

Hiei was deep in thought…The way Shuuichi was changing his bandages… It reminded him on the occasional times that Kurama would help him treat his wounds with his healing herbs back on the Demon World. He couldn't help but to point out the following: both Kurama and Shuuichi were similar on the way how they put great care and delicacy on treating Hiei's health and expected nothing in return for the voluntary service. However, there had to be a difference to all this! Both were from two different species and worlds, and how could they act on the same manner when it comes to treating the fire demon's health? This getting was beyond Hiei now…

On the meantime, Shuuichi silently looked at Hiei with this mysterious glint in his bright emerald eyes, as if he was contemplating hard on his next move…

Finally, Hiei shook his head. His thoughts were getting absurd on him. This wasn't the proper time and space to be thinking about the past, about the Silver Fox that had walked out of his life forever, or the human. He turned around to face Shuuichi, who was sitting behind him all this time.

"Are you done?" The fire demon asked suddenly.

The question brought Shuuichi out of his reverie, "Yes, I am... Huh? Excuse me?" Well, he was sort of out of reverie because Hiei said something to him that he couldn't quite comprehend.

"I said you make a good healer." Hiei repeated to Shuuichi. "You seem to have the skills, knowledge and the patience to heal somebody else."

Shuuichi gave a small chuckle, being rightfully flattered by the words. "Oh, so I've been told before. So yes, I'm interested to become a doctor with a specialty in natural remedies someday or being a botanist is also a wonderful option."

"How come you are not a healer now?" Hiei thought that Shuuichi would make a fine healer and the occupation was more suitable for his extroverted personality than working and studying plants somewhere secluded all day.

"Well, I am currently going to school and it is going to take several years for that to happen."

"So you need to go to this school for a long time in order to become a doctor? Get the approval from society itself and everything else?"

"Yes, you are correct." Shuuichi was impressed at Hiei, a mysterious one with an introverted personality. He was able to tell of how smart Hiei was and how much he can learn in a period of short amount of time.

Hiei had finally noticed during their short conversation how close he and Shuuichi were actually sitting together in the bed. He was listening to the red-haired human talk that last sentence. He watched him at the face, or better yet; he was looking straight at his bright emerald eyes: there was a shine.

Shuuichi noticed the unexpected silence when Hiei moved on his seat and made more space between them on the bed. He wasn't making his guest uncomfortable, right? "What's wrong?"He unconsciously reached out to put softly a hand on one of Hiei's shoulders. His question was out of genuine concern. "Tell me. I want to know what you are thinking."

Great, not only the human was noisy but also touchy feely. "You are weird, that is all." Hiei commented dryly. Are all humans are the same as this particular tall red head? He was the only human that the fire demon came in contact so far and he was already questioning if they behave like this on a regular daily basis. If this was the case for all humans, then the aforementioned was some of the weak traits that he despised greatly apart from lacking strength and power like demons.

That comment made Shuuichi a bit concerned towards himself, becoming somewhat self-conscious. No one in his life has dared to call him such, which he was intrigued and interested at the same time. He was always perfect in every aspect without flaws, according to other people's opinion. "You think so?" He asked in surprise, putting his other hand on the other free shoulder of the fire demon.

Hiei rolled his eyes, getting slightly annoyed by the red haired human. He took off both hands off his shoulders to stand up from his seat. He took his black cloak from the floor so he can wear it on him again. "You are not that bad to be around, I guess," he said as was putting the cloak back on.

Shuuichi gave Hiei a radiant smile because to him, the fire demon may be rude and reserved but he found that he was charming in his own way due to his honesty and being simply sincere. "You have complimented me two times in a day. This is too much coming from you. Thank you." His voice was sincere and grateful as his eyes shone once more.

Hiei looked back at Shuuichi after he had picked up his white scarf and placed it around his neck. "Now, don't get it all over your head." He crossed his arms to his chest and glared at the other, "You are annoying, emotional and weak for my taste."

Shuuichi pouted at that last cold and harsh statement. However, he understood quickly since it was expected from Hiei for the sole fact that both of them have different personalities. "You are so mean…" he said, feigning a bit of hurt for the other to see. "Perhaps you are not bad yourself as well if I get to know you more, which I am sure, I will do so. Who knows, we'll become friends despite our differences." He said in optimism.

Hiei's eyes narrowed this time at Shuuichi, feeling repulsed all of the sudden. "Hn."

Out of the blue, Shuuichi's demeanor changed completely. The human had his gaze set at the window with a serious and determined look on his face. He stood from the seat of his bed to walk to the door. He turned to face Hiei and gave him a courteous smile. "Can I ask you to stay in my room a little longer? I need to check on something outside."

Hiei was slightly taken by the change of behavior. He swore that he saw the eyes of a predator with the need to look for a victim or one of a hunter determined to get a treasure. He uncrossed his arms with both his fists clenched. "I need to go outside as well."

"Please, I insist that you stay here," Shuuichi insisted to Hiei, hoping that he would not get stubborn on him.

"…Tch. Fine, don't take too long," Hiei said calmly, much to Shuuichi's surprise.

"Good, it is settled then. I'll be back before you know it," Shuuichi said before giving Hiei a wink and leaving his room through the door.

It has been an hour since Shuuichi had left his room to go outside his house. Hiei was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed to his chest once more. He frowned because something wasn't right. He quickly unwrapped his bandana from his forehead to use the Jagan eye. The Jagan eye glowed as it began to scan for Shuuichi's energy… and it wasn't anywhere to be found near the premises of the house...

"Where are you, human…?" Hiei asked to himself, being curious himself. Then, his Jagan eye had also scanned three other energies that belonged to three low rank demons from the Demon World. The fake evil eye had shown to its wielder their appearances in human disguises and their possible current location. "I know them…What are they doing here of all the three worlds?"

Hiei felt the need to go outside the house and find those three demons. Perhaps he can extract them information on how did they made it to the Human World without the Spirit World's knowledge. Before Hiei could made another move to go out:

"_Hello, Hiei. No time, no see."_

Hiei looked all his surroundings. He recognized the voice but he wasn't sure where it was exactly coming from… _"Shigure? Where are you?" _He finally asked in his mind.

"_I'm in the Demon World, so I'm speaking to you through the Jagan eye."_

Hiei felt the fake evil eye still glowing, _"I see."_

"_Anyways, how is the Jagan eye working for you? But more importantly, how is your stay in the Human World?"_

"_It's been quite a ride, thank you very much. I wouldn't recommend it to another demon for vacationing purposes. " _Hiei said in sarcasm.

Shigure chuckled, he could imagine it. _"Yes, so your stay is not as pleasant, isn't it?"_

"_Why did you contact me after all this time? What gives?"_

"_Ah yes, I was looking through the Jagan eye the recent events you were encountering so far in the human realm, and I've taken the liberty of doing some things you should know."_

Hiei raised an eyebrow, _"Oh? Enlighten me."_

"_First, I was the one who took you out of the cave before you clashed with the Spirit Detective and his human partner, who appears to be somehow a psychic. That's why it looked like it was the Jagan eye's doing. Second of all; I did some minor modifications to the Jagan eye while you were out of commission."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_Let's just say it was going to help you on your search for Kurama since you weren't able to find him yourself in the past few years. And guess what? You just found him."_

Hiei could tell that Shigure was smirking all the way from his shelter-clinic in the demon realm at this very moment. Besides that, he was very confused right now. _"…I don't understand."_

"_Let's just say that whenever that human sees some flashback in the Demon World is a dead giveaway. Here's a valuable tip: If you pay close attention and are conscious the next time, you can actually feel Kurama's aura emanating from that human boy you are personally associating with lately. "_

Hiei narrowed his eyes and clenched both fists hard. It was getting to him as he made some realizations. "Impossible. Kurama would never come here to this world, especially to hide from the entire Spirit World." He grunted. He tried to keep his control of his emotions as he digested the newfound information coming from the demon-surgeon. He knew Youko Kurama very well and he was better than to go so low at the level of a weak human…Then again, he didn't knew Kurama at all because he was beyond to him sometimes and unpredictable.

Hiei remembered some of Kurama's words on the day that the two were last together:

_"After this, we will never see each other again. Who knows what fate has in store in our path…" _

_"...Who knows what it'll be this time. We might meet again on another lifetime and under different circumstances. I'll leave that entirely up to you."_

_"Let's just say it is for old time's sake...I'm going to miss you dearly, so I ask nothing more of you for a going away present."_

Those words are coming to make some sense to the fire demon…Especially when they had that conversion one night in the demon realm:

"_Hey, if you would reincarnate in the afterlife, what do you think you would be?"_

"_There is no such thing as reincarnation, Fox. After a demon dies, the Spirit World judges your soul and sends you to the very fiery pits of the Under World."_

"_As I thought: those words would be coming from your mouth...Well, my turn; I would possibly reincarnate in another body the day I cease to exist. Perhaps as a human to atone for my sins committed in my past life as a youko. Then, when I die in my human body, I will get judged in the Spirit World, and go to the Under World…At least that's what happened to me in a recent dream."_

Shigure noticed that Hiei was having a hard time because he was still struggling with his emotions. He was able to see what Hiei was thinking of since the Jagan eye granted him that access. Sadly, that dream that Kurama once had in his past life was actually a premonition that became real. He knows this thanks to the information he had gathered from a certain Demon Lord that had visited him unexpectedly one day during his travel.

"_Who knows…maybe he had changed for the better, trying to leave his past behind him," _the demon surgeon said in irony to Hiei.


	5. Author's Note

**Hello! How's everyone doing? **

**This Author's Note is a chronological guide to understand the flashbacks that was written on some of the uploaded chapters so far. These flashbacks help explain what happened prior the beginning of the story when Hiei and Youko Kurama were partners until the three artifacts theft event. However, there will be more flashbacks as the story progresses from the current chapter number. Another guide like this one will be written to lessen any further confusion, though. When that happens, there will be probably less to very little flashbacks that we will be concentrating more on the present time of the story if I stick according to where I plan to take this story.**

Chronological Order

Flashback Sequence in Chapter 3: Hiei met Youko Kurama for the very first time. A random goblin demon had captured Kurama in his animal form for his dinner. Hiei killed the goblin demon and spared Kurama's life since he "didn't found him appetizing to eat" because of the several injuries that he had on his body. Kurama became curious of Hiei, and eventually he followed after him before healing his own wounds. Hiei gave Kurama half of his food that he had hunted, and feeling melancholic, he talked about himself. Other than that, it was not a good impression or experience for Hiei to get deceived and getting his mother's tear gem stolen by Kurama after he transformed on his humanoid form. Kurama wasn't interested in the least of Hiei's self-confession but more of the tear gem. Bad Kurama, bad!

Chapter 4: Hiei and Kurama had that conversation about reincarnation. This took place shortly before Kurama got shot down by the spirit hunter.

Flashback Sequence #1 in Chapter 2: Hiei was ready to depart to Koorime Island. He talked to Shigure after recuperating from the Jagan eye's operation, and when he had learned every sword techniques. Shigure made Hiei to talk about every experience with Youko Kurama since he never told him as part of his life story. In addition, the demon surgeon got interested in Hiei and Kurama's partnership…Perhaps a bit too much that's what made him change the original condition into a new one for Hiei to never declare his feelings wide openly to Kurama. Toasty!

Flashback Sequence #2 in Chapter 2: Hiei met Yomi in one of the woods on the Demon World. Yomi was on personal quest to find Youko Kurama and convince him to become his mate for life. Yomi had been told before the meeting that Hiei was the one to seek for information for some strange reason. Yomi questioned the relationship between Hiei and Kurama only to make sure that his old partner and future mate hadn't bonded with anyone during his long term absence. Hiei didn't approve of the plan that he was not willing to cooperate with the Demon Lord even if he said otherwise. One word: jealousy.

Flashback Sequence #3 in Chapter 2: Hiei met Mukuro on the Glacier Forest. Hiei had lost his mother's tear gem, and Mukuro happened to be searching for the owner for some time. During her travel, she had been told about Hiei, which she became quite interested in him, and the partnership he carried on with Youko Kurama. She showed to Hiei his mother's lost memento, and challenged him into a fight. Hiei accepted the challenge, and the two had a battle of different powers…Eventually, Mukuro called off the fight. She was testing Hiei during the entire battle, which she saw the potential in him as her future heir.

Chapter 1: On Koorime Island, Hiei received the letter from Kurama after 15 long years of not seeing each other, and he spoke to Yukina before the Three Artifacts Theft. It was like the prologue for the story. In the present time (three months later), Yukina was still waiting for her twin brother's return without knowing that he was actually going to face trial in Spirit World, and that's where the story began.

Flashback Sequence in Chapter 1: Hiei remembered his last encounter with Youko Kurama on his prison cell in Spirit World. This is what actually happened on the secret video tape of the said prison that George brought over to Koenma's office. By the way, The Spirit World Administration had to inform in a memo that this video is NOT for sale.

**Leaving the flashbacks aside, the order of the story flows as written in present time, normal point of view.**

**If you guys have any questions, comments or confusion regarding this fiction, please feel free to contact me in a message or review, and I'll reply as soon as I can! **

**Later! See you all on Chapter 5, which is already on the working progress!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Warnings: slight KuwabaraxBotan, Shizuru, a perverted foul mouthed demon, Yomi being Yomi, Kurama's hunter is revealed, and a Hiei and Shuuichi moment.**

Chapter 5

Shigure noticed that Hiei was having a hard time because he was still struggling with his emotions. The Jagan eye had granted him the access to the fire demon's mind and thoughts. Sadly, that dream that Kurama once had in his past life was actually a premonition that became real. Shigure had gathered this information from a certain Demon Lord that had visited him unexpectedly one day at his shelter-clinic.

"_Who knows…maybe he had changed for the better, trying to leave his past behind him," _the demon surgeon said in irony.

Hiei simply refused to accept the reality of his partner in crime.

Shigure frowned. _"Hmph. You will see everything to get yourself convinced once and for all. Hiei, we shall meet again."_

**ELSEWHERE:**

Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara were walking down the pavement of one of the neighborhoods they were carrying out the mission. It was Kuwabara's senses that had brought them earlier to this peculiar neighborhood to investigate the whereabouts of the four demons. There had not been any luck so far for the search…

The two boys halted their steps when they noticed that Botan was being slightly left behind on their trail.

"Yo, Botan! What's up?" Yusuke asked her as he looked over his left shoulder.

Botan had stopped walking just to look at her wristwatch that was on her right wrist. "Oh my, we have been searching four hours non-stop for those demons…" she said rather surprised as she still looked at her wristwatch. That explained why she was feeling tired of walking around.

"It's almost dinner time..." Kuwabara said as he looked up in the sky, which it was already darkened. He was also feeling hungry. He looked at Yusuke and Botan: "All right, guys, how about we take a break and have dinner at my house? I don't know about you guys but those demons are not actually going anywhere."

"Um, sure, I'd love to if your family doesn't mind having us for dinner, Kuwabara," Botan said politely.

"Ah, it's no big deal!" Kuwabara grinned because the girl he happened to be interested in accepted his invitation. "It's mostly me and my big sister at the house, so visitors are welcomed." He then turned to Yusuke, "What do you say, Urameshi?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulder as an initial response. "Sure, why not? Mom's not gonna be home tonight, which having an actual dinner is out of the question."

Then it was settled: the trio was eventually over at Kuwabara's house having a decent meal.

Yusuke and Botan were eating happily on the table while Kuwabara was in deep thought that he was yet to taste his food. It was unusual for him but he couldn't help it when his mind had taken him to that time and space approximately 10 minutes ago…He broke out of his trance he noticed that Yusuke was taking food out from his own plate.

"Hey! Are you stealing my food, Urameshi!?" Kuwabara growled to the point of bearing his teeth like sharp fangs.

"I'm so hungry and you are wasting this delicious dinner by brooding your ass off!" Yusuke yelled, making his point very valid.

Kuwabara crossed his arms to his chest in defeat. "Still, it is not fair!" he grumbled, followed by a frown that was set on his lips. He then looked up to see that Botan, who was sitting next to him, was passing him another set of plate with more food on it.

"Here is some more food for you, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara grinned and slightly blushed at the ferry girl's kindness and consideration that she showed exclusively towards him. "Why thank you, Botan!"

"You are welcomed," Botan smiled brightly.

That was when Kuwabara thought that Botan was perfect as his ideal girlfriend and eventually, a sole candidate as his future wife. When he first saw her, he thought that she was cute, beautiful, kind, cheerful, funny, smart and resourceful. He happened to be much interested in her- and the best part was that she was single, which Yusuke confirmed that information for him. He couldn't wait to ask her out on an official date!

Yusuke growled, almost being forgotten on the table. "Hey, what about me, Botan!? I'm still starving and I'm working hard on these cases!" he complained directly to Botan.

Botan furrowed her eyebrows when she turned to face the ever ravenous Spirit Detective, "Don't tell me you have the appetite of a demon!? You are leaving everyone here without a chance to eat on this table!" She had the right to speak for herself and Kuwabara since they hadn't been able to eat as much to satisfy their own hunger.

"Cuz I don't remember ever eating this good after I literally came back from the death!" that reply from Yusuke was more of a straightforward confession.

His words made Botan to ponder for a moment. "Hmm…" She took out a small notepad and pencil out of nowhere. She wrote rather intently on the notepad.

Yusuke was curious at the ferry girl's current antics. "Whatçha writing there?"

When Botan was finished doing her writing, she put the notepad and pencil away. "Oh nothing! I'll tell you when I'm done with it! For now, it is ultra mega top secret!" she chirped.

Yusuke didn't buy her explanation as he looked at her suspiciously. He crossed his arms to his chest. "I swear, Botan, you have been doing this before I became a Spirit Detective. It makes me feel like I am some sort of experiment under close observation."

Botan laughed nervously with cat ears on top of her head and her hands were paws. "Yusuke, I have no idea what you are talking about! You had a long day, and it is making you irrational and cranky! Meow!"

Yusuke was sure that Botan knew something that he didn't knew as of yet. In fact, he was certain that Spirit World was hiding many things from him. He could tell from the way they acted silly towards him whenever he made questions regarding that he wasn't the same as before. It all began after he was resurrected from his death from saving a little boy from the inevitable and reckless car accident. He must have a word with Koenma as soon as possible about this matter or his fists could do the talking for him.

Eventually, the trio had finished eating dinner:

"Okay, now that everyone had eaten, we should go out there and continue our search for those demons," Botan announced to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I have a feeling that the first three are over the neighborhood in the east from here," Kuwabara said immediately.

"That's where the robberies first started circulating! C'mon now! We got no more time to waste!" Yusuke said with his full and satisfied stomach.

Just then, a woman in her early twenties came into the small dining room with a tray full of desserts in her hands. "Sorry for taking so long, guys! Before any of you leave, here's dessert." She gave in haste an individual dessert plate to Kuwabara and his two guests.

When she was finished distributing dessert on three separate plates, she blinked her eyes at the three pair of eyes had their gaze fixed on her. "What? What's with all the staring?"

"Sis. How long were you listening?" Kuwabara asked what it seemed carefully to the older woman.

In the mean time, Yusuke and Botan were trying to hold their breath. This woman had probably overheard them talking about the mission all the way from kitchen. They were going to provide many explanations, depending on her answer to Kuwabara's question.

"Oh that…Long enough to realize that you three kiddos are involved in some kind of detective and thieves game," she replied coolly. She didn't care to show that she already knew what the trio was really up to from the very beginning.

"It's for a class project!" Botan said quickly in defense. No human other than Yusuke and Kuwabara were allowed to know about these cases, demons, and Spirit World. "I believe is for our midterm grades! And the three of us were assigned as a group!"

"Yeah! Like she said!" Yusuke agreed with the ferry girl, supporting her statements.

The woman put her hands on her hips, trying hard enough to believe the two guests that Kuwabara had brought over for dinner. She gave them an intense and piercing look.

Yusuke and Botan kept trying hard to remain cool under the pressure.

Witnessing that the silence wasn't much in their favor, Kuwabara sighed. It was unfortunate, really. So he had no other choice but to speak the truth. "Forget it, you guys. Shizuru is hard to be fooled once she had caught on," he explained rather sadly.

The woman named Shizuru nodded, and had a smug expression on her face momentarily. "That's right. So, care to tell me more about this current mission. It seems more than just a school project," she said in curiosity. "You can rest assured—you guys can tell me anything."

Botan explained the situation as a nonchalant Shizuru gradually became really interested in the case that her younger brother, his classmate and the ferry girl were involved in. Not to mention, Spirit World was also mentioned among the words, which it was all right since Shizuru actually had taken every word so well.

"I see…So you three are chasing four demons for Spirit World," Shizuru concluded, having to absorb the newfound information. "Oh I heard about it in the news: a rather small group of thieves are stealing from neighborhoods lately but I could tell right away that they are the demons that you guys are looking for."

Yusuke and Botan had their mouths open in disbelief of what they had heard.

Shizuru wasn't surprised in the least by their reactions. "I guess I should explain myself. The Kuwabara family has a sixth sense called 'Spiritual Awareness' or you can call us 'psychic' for short. It doesn't matter either way."

"Spiritual Awareness?" Yusuke asked in slight confusion, not being certain what Spiritual Awareness was to his own definition.

"Oh that is awesome!" Botan said because she was very familiar with different types of human psychics. She had learned many theories about humans being born with unique psychic abilities on the Human World during her training as a ferry girl in the spiritual realm. "You can even sense the smallest amount of energy from any species, right?"

Shizuru nodded in reply to the knowledgeable ferry girl's question.

Kuwabara blinked his own eyes. "Eh? No wonder I was able to feel the faint energy of that fire demon earlier." He was in disbelief himself because he had actually used his own psychic abilities (The Tickle) without knowing it.

Shizuru looked at Kuwabara, and she rather became impressed like a mother to a child that did right. She patted his hair with one hand as a sign of affection. "Hmm… Good work, Kazuma. That means you are actually putting to use your own abilities for once. I told you that you must keep using it and you'll get the hang of Spiritual Awareness eventually."

Kuwabara was dead silent because he didn't know whether to feel proud and embarrassed or to become rightfully terrified. His older sister wasn't this affectionate towards him. She was rather tough and scary on a regular daily basis, and perhaps physically stronger than him since she was more than capable of beating him to a pulp.

"Great! Kuwabara is actually a psychic! So that means that we won't need much of that technology to look for Hiei and the other three demons!" Botan cheered... Her positive attitude was brief when she looked at Yusuke. "But it wouldn't hurt to have the technology with us tomorrow, right Yusuke?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders as a first response. "I suppose so, in case Kuwabara turns out defective on us and we have to demand for a full refund."

Upon hearing this, Kuwabara growled as he stood from his seat and approached Yusuke, ready to pick up a fight with him. "Who are you calling defective, Urameshi!?" he yelled being angry.

"Well, we may never know how you can actually put to use your doormat abilities! And the technology from Spirit World is our trusted second opinion!"

Kuwabara raised a fist and flew it right to Yusuke's face. "Why you-!"

"That's enough you two!"

Before Yusuke could easily dodge the flying fist that was meant for him, he was surprised. Shizuru had stopped her younger brother's fist from reaching in an inch the pending target with her yelling.

"Listen you two…Kazuma can provide the needed help for the search. He just need more practice on using his Spiritual Awareness, and being out there is just what he needs. So you have my permission to have him join you on any future missions involving danger and demons. Just don't bring him back here badly wounded so I don't have to provide too much explanation to mom and dad, okay?"

"Yes ma'ám!" Yusuke said in response after listening to Shizuru's words.

"So, why don't you join us on our mission? Your Spiritual Awareness seems far more developed and it can help us out tonight to get the job done quickly," Botsan said to Shizuru: the more people that can contribute to finish the mission, it was the merrier.

Shizuru shook her head sideways. "I'll pass. Somebody gotta clean up the dishes and my favorite show is gonna start in five minutes on television. So, you can count on Kazuma for that role."

She changed the subject when she remembered something very important. "There is one more thing I would like to tell you. Recently I have been sensing a fifth energy around the city. It is the far most dangerous one I've ever sensed, and it is hard to tell so far whether it's good or bad. And the one carrying the energy is good so far at concealing it. I suggest being on your guard at all times."

"Oh I think I know what you are talking about, sis. While we were searching for the demons earlier, I picked up another faint energy other than the fire demon's. When I looked to one of the roof of the houses, I saw a guy around our age looking right at us. That energy belonged to him, and I couldn't tell what his intentions were. Then he was gone by the second," Kuwabara spoke what he had on his mind earlier.

Yusuke and Botan considered the words of the Kuwabara siblings. So they had to deal as well with a fifth demon or human with unclear intentions…It could be dangerous for them at this point considering that it was possibly five against three.

However, they made quite the team. Yusuke had his Spirit Gun in his arsenal and he was a capable fighter. Kuwabara was also a capable fighter, next to Yusuke, that relied on brute strength and he was also psychic. Botan, well…Her bat could be useful this time around to knock their enemies into next week.

"Well, you guys better get going! Remember to bring Kazu back home before his curfew!" Shizuru said so that the trio could be on their way back to the search.

Meanwhile, Shuuichi was back in his neighborhood where he resided. He had been endlessly walking since early evening trying to search for three possible robbers. He was sure that those three were trying to steal at his next door neighbor. Eventually he had spotted their movements in the backyard on the garden as his house was the next target on their stealing. That was when he went after them and-

He face palmed. That was just when Shuuichi remembered that he had told Hiei to wait for him in his room. _'Darn. I forgot all about my guest. I hope he is still waiting in my room…or not,' _he sighed as he thought that he owed Hiei a grand apology for his prolonged tardiness… He felt very foolish.

Suddenly, Shuuichi halted his step because three taller men stood in his way. He stood still, hoping that they would let him go through. However, they began to walk around him before he could make his move. He kept his body still as his eyes followed each of the three men's movements.

Two of the three men were dressed in baggy clothing that consisted of a shirt, pants, sneakers, a jacket, shady black sunglasses and a baseball cap. The third one was also wearing baggy clothing except he wasn't wearing a hat and his sunglasses were of a smaller frame. He also had a short brown messy hair. If Shuuichi wasn't mistaken, then he could safely assume that the third guy was the leader from the way he was inspecting him. The other two guys remained ever quiet and motionless unless an order was given.

"Well, well…look at what we got ourselves here, boys: a fragile yet beautiful teen," the leader of the group commented as he observed the redhead from head to toe and from his toes to his head all over. "And he smells so nice too!" he added in delight with a smirk on his face.

The other two lackeys stepped in closer to examine closer the red head teen with their eyes, which they liked what they were looking.

Shuuichi remained calm despite the unnerving looks and the approximate of the other three bodies close to his own body. "Gentlemen, please. I greatly suggest of letting me be on my way and none of you will get harmed."

The leader laughed along with their lackeys. "Oh, how cute. So pretty boy thinks he's tougher than us?" he snapped his fingers when his amusement ceased.

The other two lackeys proceeded to grab each of Shuuichi's arms with their own arms.

Shuuichi struggled hard within the hold that he almost slipped but the lackeys got their hold stronger on him. They forced Shuuichi to the ground so that he was practically on his knees. Shuuichi looked up to see the leader, standing before him.

The leader had this perverted look on his face that he began to caress one Shuuichi's cheek with a hand.

Shuuichi was rather disgusted with the action that he growled.

"Oh how I like them feisty…" the leader breathed in fascination and he licked his lips at the fantasy that he was developing for the attractive red head that stood forcibly on his knees before him. "I don't usually swing this way. But for you, I'm willing to make an exception with your pretty hair, your pretty eyes, your pretty face, and your fine girly looking tight ass."

Upon hearing that, Shuuichi slightly blushed and he moved his head to the side. "Please, keep your comments to yourself."

"So you are a virgin?" the thief leader grinned upon seeing the blush reddening on Shuuichi's face. "This is gold."

He suddenly delivered a kick to Shuuichi's stomach. Shuuichi could manage that kick before it left him breathless. However, he got kicked in the same area several times until he started to cough up some blood. His eyes went to the ground: his will to struggle on his hold had lowered.

"Sorry, sweetheart. That'll tranquilize ya for a bit…." The leader said showing no remorse for his actions. Suddenly, the trio looked up to see a flash of red and blue on the road coming towards them. "Shit! It's the cops! Let's make a run for it, boys!" the leader said before knocking Shuuchi unconscious by punching him hard on the head.

One of the lackeys took the unconscious Shuuichi on his arms to carry him. The trio ran together all the way to their hideout…When they made it to an alleyway, they stopped abruptly. A shadow was standing before them.

"Huh!? The hell!? You are Hiei!" The leader exclaimed when the fire demon revealed his identity by walking out of the shadows.

Hiei glared at the leader. "And you are dead. Leave before I make you, you slimy low class filth. I knew you were lurking around somewhere in this town because of your wretched energy."

"Can't do," the leader pointed a thumb to the still unconscious Shuuichi that one of the lackeys still carried in his arms. "That pretty boy got something very appealing that I can't just simply ignore and leave without trying. It makes me want to mark him and have it my way with him: dirty and roughly. Oh and take with me what the boys stole from the human houses too!"

Hiei scowled in disgust and took a fighting stance before the leader of the pathetic thieves. "That human is none of your concern," he said with venom in his voice.

"Oh?" the leader raised an eyebrow because he couldn't help but to notice a detail. "Why are you acting so_ protective_ of him? Has the Great Hiei, by any chance, fallen so damn low on caring for a fragile human? You are gonna be the laughing stock of all Demon World, buddy!"

The trio laughed at Hiei's face like they were bullies…

However, this wasn't affecting Hiei because he could care less what those three low level demons thought about him. They were going to die in his hands tonight if they didn't hand over the red head. As much as he hated to admit it, he owed his life to the annoying but smart and talented human. "Yan, this is your final warning."

"I want a piece of your precious human, Hiei! He's mine! All mine for me to enjoy! Fuck that prick, old goat's orders for all I care!" Yan declared openly before launching himself to attack Hiei.

**LATER:**

Shuuichi regained his consciousness... He opened his eyes to find himself lying on what appears to be a rooftop. He recognized this rooftop as his house. He moved his head to the side to find Hiei, who was sitting next to him as he looked like he was on guard.

Shuuichi tried to get up so he could be able to sit properly. He was hurt from being repeatedly kicked in the stomach, and then followed by a punch in the head. Before he could ask of what had happened, Hiei was the first to do so.

"I had to come because that thief and his two idiots were not human at all…They are low class demons from the Demon World—the worst of their kind."

Shuuichi blinked his eyes, trying to absorb the newfound information. "Well come to think of it, I've seemed demons on fictional movies."

Hiei looked in disgust of how ignorant Shuuichi was. "You humans and your wild imagination; it makes me so sick to my stomach."

"You seem to know much about demons. Care to enlighten me?" Shuuichi inquired intelligently.

"I'm a demon myself but I happen to be stronger than those weaklings because I personally took care of them while you were out of commission."

Shuuichi's eyes went wide—the three thieves were dead by the hands of Hiei. So that what had happened…He changed then subject. "I'm sorry that I took so long to come back but those demons seemed suspicious from my window. I believe they were targeting my house…so I followed after them."

"…Hn. Just don't be reckless like you did today."

Shuuichi somehow felt relieved because Hiei had indirectly accepted his apology. He got closer to Hiei by scooting to his side some more. "You must be hungry. I can make it up to you with dinner tonight," he smiled warmly at Hiei. "What do you say?"

Hiei stared at Shuuichi as if he was insane. "Why? I didn't do anything."

Shuuichi rested his hand gently on top of Hiei. "I just don't want to leave you, as my guest, unattended while you are under my care," he said. There was once again the shine in his emerald eyes…He leaned over his body close to the fire demon. He wrapped his arms around his torso.

"Hey, now! I am a fire demon! And you are a crazy human! I can burn you in this instant if you don't release me!"

Shuuichi chuckled at Hiei's priceless reaction. "I don't care what you do to me. You are different from every demon- you saved my life. Thank you," he whispered as he rested his chin on Hiei's shoulder. He hugged him tightly and closed his eyes as if he was enjoying the hug.

This human was getting too attached on him—he might be needy as well. Hiei must find a way to get back to Demon World since he had recovered his health. He had also recovered some of his sealed energy after he had fought Yan and his group.

But more importantly, why he was letting Shuuichi touch him?

"Shuuichi! Are you out there?"

Shuuichi broke the hug when he heard the very familiar voice that came from inside the house. He stood on his feet and he saw that the lights inside his house were on. "That's my mother. It looks like she just arrived from work," he said. He looked to see Hiei standing up on his feet, ready to leave. "Wait…before you leave, can you tell me your name?"

The fire demon stopped his tracks. It wouldn't hurt to give out his name to the human, right? Then again, he wasn't going to see him again once he had found his way back to the demon realm. "It's Hiei."

"Well, I'm Shuuichi. It was nice meeting you. Come back anytime you like, Hiei. I will keep a stock of food for you and I'll treat your wounds for no charge. Is the at least I can do for you."

Upon hearing the red head speak, Hiei was gone out of sight in a flash.

**GANDARA CITY, DEMON WORLD:**

Yomi was walking down the large hallway of his castle after having a meeting with his council. He sensed somebody further ahead and he could tell that he was waiting for him. He approached the tall, athletic and well muscled figure that had his arms crossed to his chest and was leaning against the wall.

"Kamui, I hadn't expected to see you so soon," Yomi said to the quiet man that looked like he had the appearance of a human in his early or mid twenties.

Shunyin Kamui has a long dark blue hair tied in a high ponytail and bangs on his forehead. He had dark sharp eyes of and he had a 20/20 vision of a sharpshooter. He had sharp features that he could be sometimes mistaken for a youko for his cunning personality. He was wearing a tank top with a black sleeveless vest, he wore camouflage pants and he wore black combat boots. He also wore a dog name tag on his neck, a goggle between his hair and his forehead and he wore black gloveless gloves on each of his hands.

"Yan and his two lackeys had been eliminated by the Jaganshi in the Human World, which they have failed their mission to bring the hostage. Then, the hostage has been taken away by the Jaganshi himself," Shunyin informed of the events that he had observed in a distance the human realm like a soldier to his commanding officer.

"Well, that's unfortunate but good to hear. That Yan got what he deserved for failing his primary purpose," Yomi said in approval to the fate of the thief, who turned out to be a "loose cannon". That Yan wanted to touch Shuuichi with his filthy hands and get away with it without having a sample of Yomi's power. That human is supposed to remain pure, unharmed and untouched as he had specified it in the first place.

"Now I wonder… if that red head was able to defend himself perfectly against those three, why did he choose not to fight and take the beating from Yan like a coward?" Shunyin asked in curiosity.

Yomi sighed before answering the good question. "That's Shuuichi Minamino for you. He chose to be a pacifist, which he rather reason with his enemies than fighting them."

Shunyin raised a fine eyebrow… "Not so cold hearted, huh? The Human World and his mother must have warmed him up. He seems like a complete wuss to me now…He is no fun like he used to be. I must have shot him really bad to cause him such brain damage," his last statement was rather sarcastic.

Yomi didn't say anything. He could have killed with his own hands this arrogant Demon Hunter, who happened to be an ex member elite of the Spirit World's Special Defense Force, if he wanted to. He was the one responsible for mortally wounding his old partner in crime 15 years ago…

However, if it wasn't for the said Demon Hunter, Yomi wouldn't have found out solid information about Youko Kurama's current life and whereabouts. Not to mention, he was quick and useful on carrying out any given task and followed every instruction with precision. For those two reasons alone, Yomi would let him live a little while longer until Kurama is brought to him.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, _your highness_?" Shunyin asked rather discourteous, snapping Yomi out of his trance of thoughts on purpose. "I have much better things to do than to see you staring off space and thinking quietly of who knows about."

Shunyin was too impolite whenever he wanted to be. However, Yomi wasn't bothered by it since he had learned to become tolerant over the decades. "That will be all for today. The Spirit Detective will take care of the three bodies once he had found them. You are dismissed until further notice, Kamui," that was the nature of his order.

**A/N: The following information is for your clarification needs:**

**Kurama and Shuuichi are different beings with different personalities, which it explains why Shuuichi is perhaps out of character by acting weak. We will see why he is the way he is! He has a good reason. As for the way he acts towards Hiei, well there is no excuse to justify that! Hahaha **

**Shunyin Kamui is an original character inspired by Shun-jun, a member of the Spirit World's Special Defense Force. You know, that Hunter who shot down Youko Kurama in the anime—whoops! Spoiler!**

**Anyway, I decided to spice things by making the Hunter into another evil individual that sided with Yomi after being exiled from Spirit World. His favorite hobby, which is hunting down demons on the Demon World, got way out of hand after shooting Youko Kurama down. His arrogance skyrocketed as his thirst for killing more demons. Koenma, after informing this matter to his father about this, he decided that it was best to release the member of the SDF from his duties.**

**On the next chapter, Hiei faces off this time against Yusuke and Kuwabara. Will he get finally captured? Find out next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Warnings: some colorful words, Shiori, Youko Kurama crying, blood, and Yusuke acting somewhat psychotic. **

Chapter 6

"Ah there you are, Shuichi," Shiori Minamino smiled when she saw her only son entering the kitchen. It had been around five minutes or so when she called out to him. It was not too long ago when she had returned from her job as a secretary from a business company.

"Good evening, mother. Welcome home," Shuichi smiled as he approached close to Shiori as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "How was your day?" He asked with interest. He had entered through the open window of his room from the roof of the house. Then he made it down the stairs to the kitchen, where his mother was standing in the middle.

"I had overtime at work. But other than that, it was a good day. How was your day, honey?"

"It was good for me too. Nothing out of the ordinary at school," Shuichi said half the truth of the events that had occurred to him throughout the entire day. "Can I help you with dinner?"

It was a good timing that Shuuichi asked to help out with dinner because Shiori was tired and hungry after working a long day. "Oh that would be wonderful!" She said as she clapped her hands in delight. "We make an excellent team over at anything that comes in our way," her comment was accompanied with an amused laugh.

Shuichi laughed along with his mother. Whether the task was cleaning the house, gardening, cooking and resolving any type of work, they simply worked together in harmony. Shuichi contributed with his brilliant intelligence and perseverance while Shiori contributed on this unique team with her patience, attention to details and experience.

Suddenly, Shuichi stopped laughing and to put both hands on his stomach. He was grunted of the incoming pain that took over him.

In mere seconds of reacting, Shiori rushed to her son's side once she saw him experiencing pain. "Are you okay, dear? You seem hurt."

Shuichi looked at his mother as he tried to look strong. "I'm fine..." he said rather weakly. His attempt to lie to his own mother was in vain since the pain was a bit too much for him to bear on his body.

"Do you need me to call a doctor?"

"I don't think that would be necessary."

"Let me see your stomach."

Shuichi finally listened to Shiori as he lowered his hands to his sides and he let her check him. She was good with handling a first aid kit and helping others when they are either ill or injured until they started to make signs of recovery. She would have been an excellent nurse if she had taken that career path than the current one. Shuichi had that thought as Shiori placed a hand delicately on his stomach and she rubbed it gently. He winced because of the pain.

"I'm going to take your shirt off, Shuichi. I think I have an idea of what's wrong," Shiori said as a sign of permission to her son. He was becoming a young adult that she respected that aspect very much.

Shuichi nodded in approval, "I fully trust you with my heart, mother."

Shiori began to unbutton Shuichi's magenta shirt uniform until she reached the last button. She removed the shirt to reveal her son's well toned physique. "Shuichi…You got bruises around your abdomen," she commented as she witnessed several almost purple bruises on the abdominal area.

She examined for more possible physical wounds all over Shuichi's body as she tried to keep her demeanor cool. She couldn't believe that it was happening again…Her son was getting hurt, Shiori thought when she examined with a hand a bump on the left side of his scalp in Shuichi's hair. "I'll be right back," she stopped her task to look for the first aid kit in the bathroom.

Eventually, Shuichi had ointment spread around his abdominal area. He had bandages wrapped around the mentioned area of his body. After his mother had helped him tend his physical wounds, he didn't bother to put his uniform shirt back on. He also held an ice pack with one hand that was placed on the swelling on his head.

"Will you finally tell me what happened?" Shiori inquired. It wasn't the first time that Shuichi had injuries on his body. Whenever she found him in that state and interrogated him, he tried his best to evade the subject.

As expected, Shuichi remained quiet, not wanting to talk about how he got his minor injuries. He soon lowered the ice pack that he held with one hand.

Shiori sighed because it was not the first time that she had to deal with her son's silence over important matters such as this. "That's fine if you don't want to tell me. I don't want to pressure you..."

Shuichi looked away from Shiori. He didn't want to tell or worry his mother about his well-being or about what had really happened to him.

"Shuichi, please look at me."

Shuichi did as told, facing straight once more at his mother. He felt horrible because he could feel that Shiori was on the verge of tears. One of the things that he loathed was seeing his mother cry.

Shiori tried her to look strong as if she was holding back her tears. "I just want you to know that I'm always here for you, if you ever need to speak about what's on your mind," she said softly. "You are my son, and I would do anything just to keep you safe and happy."

Shuichi now became sad when he heard those words. "Even if I am not the same as other children…?" he finally asked in a whisper.

Shiori chose not to talk about that "special" subject. She knew very well the meaning of the double question that he was referring to her. Instead, she hugged Shuichi with all her might, almost to the point of looking possessive. "I love you since the day I learned about my pregnancy. I also completely accept you as well as your virtues and weaknesses."

Shuichi lowered his head enough for his bangs to cover his eyes. "But father…he…he died because of me," he whispered in sorrow.

Shiori shook her head. After all this time, Shuichi was still feeling guilty and feeling responsible for his own father's death. His death was classified as a mysterious illness as declared by the doctors at the hospital several years ago. However, the two of them knew the true story behind Mr. Minamino's death. "…He did it because he loved you. He accepted death as a necessary obligation of keeping you alive. So you don't need to feel guilty about it."

Shuichi finally returned his mother's warm and loving hug by wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, mother…and, I love father too. I miss him," he said softly with tears falling from his eyes. He hugged his mother tight to him. His parents meant the whole world to him.

Shiori kept hugging her only son as tears also fell from her eyes.

**ALLEYWAY OVER AT KYOUTOU STREET:**

Kuwabara's spiritual senses had brought the trio over at the alleyway. Just when they'd made it, they saw three corpses that lay on the ground. Without further ado, they tried to investigate the crime scene to come up with an answer.

Botan held a compact machine that was used to identify demons, spirits or humans. She had scanned the three bodies and waited for the results…The machine did a beep sound when it concluded. Upon hearing this, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked over at Botan.

"I believe these are three of the demons that we have been looking for," She said in announcement as she put away the compact machine in her pink bag. "I might as well take their souls back to the Spirit World while I'm here."

"They have been nicely taken care of…" Yusuke said in pity. Whoever was responsible was certain that the three demon's death was strictly inevitable. There was blood splattered everywhere like on the ground and the walls. "…I wonder who did this?" he wondered out loud.

Kuwabara also wondered for the one responsible of causing death to these three demons…Suddenly, his mind showed him a flashback that his eyes went wide:

_In this very same alleyway, Hiei was on a fighting stance as Yan launched himself to attack. Hiei and Yan exchanged punches and kicks as they moved in random directions on the ground. They went at it until Hiei managed to block and grab with one hand a punch from Yan that was directed to his face._

"_Tell me, you low life. How did you get here to the Human World?" Hiei asked to the other demon._

_Yan growled as he tried to punch Hiei with the other hand but it was blocked as well. He was frustrated because he was starting to have a hard time keeping up with the fire demon's lightning fast pace. He wasn't able to hurt him as of yet. "For your information, shortie, I was brought here by the old goat's order. It was by that other arrogant prick that made it possible—something about working in the Spirit World a long time ago."_

_Hiei raised an eyebrow at the newfound information. "Who is that?" he asked with interest. He could probably find that spiritual being that Yan was incoherently talking about after this pointless fight. _

"_No way in hell I'm telling you anything! Unless…we come to a mutual arrangement ourselves," Yan said with a smirk._

_Hiei glared at Yan first as he lowered his guard and took a few steps back… He then looked over where Shuichi was still unconscious and lying on the wall in a sitting position…Hiei had to make up his mind quickly. Take this chance to go back to the demon realm tonight or rescue Shuichi from Yan and the 'old goat'…? He measured the pros and cons heavily in his mind._

"_Well? What it's going to be your decision, Hiei?" Yan asked with his hands inside his pockets. He pressured Hiei for a decision because he didn't like to wait on anything._

_What seemed like an eternity, Hiei looked at Yan, "Hn. You shall die now," his answer was as cold as an entire shape of an iceberg._

"_Is that your final answer?" Yan asked carefully to make sure that he had heard right._

"_Don't make me repeat myself," Hiei said firmly. _

_Yan frowned and he imitated the sound of a buzzer, "Wrong answer, asshole! Ain't nobody got time for that!" He was furious at the fact that Hiei wasn't going to let him near the human and his death was called for. "Get ready, boys! We are gonna kick Hiei's ass for good!"_

_Yan proceeded to concentrate on his own energy as his lackeys got ready. He fused with them to turn into his true form of a taller and stronger dog-beast like demon. His shirt and jacket got torned because his large muscles, his claws in his hands got larger and sharper as his teeth._

_Hiei had to take off his white bandana from his forehead to use his Jagan eye. He used the eye to search for a weakness within the beast demon…The fake evil eye pointed to the head as the only weak point._

_Yan ran to launch himself at Hiei with his sharp razor claws. Hiei dodged him, again and again with his lightning speed. Yan was having once more a hard time trying to keep with the Jaganshi's superior speed. He was getting somewhat exhausted. He might have gotten stronger physically but his speed had decreased to an extent making rather slow than before._

'_Still the same buffoon, I will win this in the matter of 15 seconds,' Hiei thought as he planned for his next move. He had teleported on the top of the other demon's head._

_Yan wasn't sure why Hiei would be standing on top of his head…He didn't want to think about it or rationalize as he tried to reach fire demon with his bare claws. Hiei disappeared and reappeared on the left shoulder. Yan reached Hiei with a claw only to stab himself at the side of his neck. Hiei reappeared on the other shoulder and Yan once again stabbed himself on the other side of the neck when Hiei had disappeared on time. Blood was gushing from the side of his neck._

_Hiei was now standing on the back of Yan. Being desperate from experiencing blood loss, Yan removed the two claws to reach for Hiei this time but instead he ended up also stabbing the back of his neck. Hiei appeared in mid air in a matter of seconds before his face to deliver a hard kick under the chin, causing the neck to break in a bone cracking sound. Yan howled of the pain for a short period of time until he gave his last breath…_

_The heavy body fell to the ground as it dissolved and separated into three headless and bloody corpses. The blood from each body spilled slowly all over the ground._

_Hiei didn't bother to look back the dead bodies. Instead, he approached the still unconscious Shuichi. He grabbed Shuichi with his hands to carry his body in his arms. Hiei looked at him and a slight frown formed on his lips. "You really are annoying, you know…" he said slightly annoyed before the both of them disappeared into thin air._

Kuwabara came back to present time when his mind was finished showing him the flashback that looked like a movie. He shuddered when he came to his senses. "You guys are not gonna believe me but I saw in my mind how those guys got defeated—it was a short guy with spiky hair and he was dressed in black. He moves very fast as lightning and he had a glowing third eye on his forehead."

Yusuke and Botan looked at each other. "Sounds like a basic description of Hiei all right," they said together in unison.

"And that's not all, he also took away a human after he was finished taking care of the demons," Kuwabara added that crucial piece of information.

Botan blinked her eyes. "Did Hiei actually do something nice for once?" she asked because she was amazed and confused at the same time. Hiei was 'supposed' to be evil, and his recent savior like actions said otherwise about him.

Yusuke shook his head and he crossed his arms to his chest. "I don't think so, Botan. Hiei can probably take another human as hostage as he did before with Keiko," he spoke his skeptical opinion. He remembered the fact that Hiei hated humans.

He then had a glint in his eyes along with a serious expression. "We are close now, I can feel it. We are gonna capture Hiei again no matter what," he said firmly, and his expression changed into a smirk on his lips. "And this time, he is not gonna escape for a second time…I suggest to kill him, just in case."

Botan stared at the Spirit Detective when he said that last comment with a certain degree of emphasis besides the smirk. His demeanor was totally different. "Yusuke? Are you feeling okay?"

Yusuke felt better than before for some inexplicable reason. Perhaps it was somewhere in his blood but he didn't bother to question it. "Yeah, I feel better than ever! I haven't been this determined to fight somebody else!"

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Urameshi, are you sure? For a moment there, I thought I sensed another energy stirring inside you. You looked like you want to go out for blood. It's not like you to kill anyone."

Botan nodded quickly a few times. So she wasn't alone with this observation.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara in a weird fashion after he blinked his eyes. His "other" energy had dissipated. "Huh? You must be talking about somebody else, Kuwabara. I may love to fight but I'm not as bloodthirsty as a psychopath! No way, nuh-uh! I think that's already crossing the line there!"

Botan took out her notepad and pencil. She wrote down rather quickly, not wanting miss out the information she had just heard. She had put the items away before the Spirit Detective could see her.

"How about we call it a night and wait for Botan to bring the technology? There is no school tomorrow."

"Sounds like plan, Urameshi. We had a long day..."

"Indeed, Yusuke. We will meet over at Yusuke's apartment first thing in the morning."

**MINAMINO RESIDENCE:**

Shuichi was in his room after having dinner with his mother. He had already taken a shower and he wore his white pajamas that consisted of a shirt and pants. He was on his way to the bed until something had caught his eyes: "Huh? There is something shining on the floor." He went to grab the shiny item with one hand to examine it close. It was shiny looking black pearl…

_On what it seemed to be an abandoned territory in the Demon World, inside a cave was Youko Kurama as he sat on a throne like chair. He was inspecting a black tear gem that he held with one of his hands. He had found this tear gem sometime ago when he was venturing in a forest._

"_This tear gem is quite different from the other one," he said before he turned to look the light blue tear gem that was on his other hand. "This one actually can help me feel at ease. However, the other one, I can sense another demon's anger, sadness, fear and loneliness…Quite pathetic really yet it is better looking and rare."_

_As Youko Kurama turn to look more of the black tear gem, he remembered his own pain. He had lost someone dear to him over the past decade. This was still not the time that he had learned to cope with that emotional scar. "Why now of all times…?" he said sadly. _

_He still remembered the day that demon died…He was very depressed, and had lived a time of isolation ever since that heartbreaking experience. After he decided to have contact with other beeings again, he stole valuables from random demons, played with their minds and killed them afterwards. That was his way of taking out his frustration on them- it was the feeling of trying to fill the empty void on his cold heart. Nothing seemed to work on him until he stole the tear gem from that fire demon earlier. It helped him soothe his emotions a little…_

_He immediately threw the black tear gem to the other side of the room. He covered his eyes with his hands as tears fell from his eyes. "Kuronue…why?" he sobbed softly. He couldn't take his emotions anymore that he cried heavily like a child. "Your life was more valuable than your pendant."_

_Youko Kurama lowered himself from his seat to the floor. He kept crying on the ground until he had exhausted himself to sleep._

_On the next day, Youko Kurama was feeling calm… He sensed that someone had already gone past his plants outside on his territory. He smirked to himself: it has been a really long time since he had visitors. He was feeling well enough to receive anyone and welcome them personally. _

_Hiei was outside the cave with his sword in hand. He had to go through the trial of guarding plants in order to reach Youko Kurama's personal lair. He was ready to face the fox demon to make him pay for what he had done to him and to recover his mother's tear gem._

"_So, you came after all…" _

_Hiei became alerted when he heard Youko Kurama's emotionless voice from inside the cave. _

_Youko Kurama came out of the cave to receive his only visitor. He crossed his arms to his chest. "I wasn't really expecting you. I thought you would be somewhere cowering in fear."_

_Hiei frowned at him. "I'm not like everyone else so I would appreciate if you stop making such pointless comparisons."_

"…_Only if you are able to defeat me," Youko Kurama smirked. It was time for some petty amusement that would come from a D class demon. He liked his bravery and ignorance of what was about to come._

_Hiei growled as he launched himself to attack the youko. He used his sword to attack, and Youko Kurama dodged all of his attacks at ease. Hiei was frustrated yet so determined to keep fighting with the fox demon. As he had searched for this territory, he had heard that the youko was a living legend and that anyone would be foolish to face him. _

_Youko Kurama got bored of dodging the fire demon's senseless attacks and he decided to make this fight interesting. He disappeared in thin air before Hiei's sword could finally touch him._

_Hiei almost lost his balance when he met air. He was about to give a blow to the fox… He got confused when there was a sudden gray mist around his surroundings. Nevertheless, he stood on his guard as he tried to find with his eyes or sense Youko Kurama._

_Out of nowhere, sharp vines had grabbed each of Hiei's arms from behind. Youko Kurama stood now before Hiei as the mist dissolved…The vine's grip on Hiei got tighter and twisted his arms. However, Hiei refused to scream out his pain in front of the sadistic youko and he struggled hard to get the vines off him. The vines were not only hurting him, they were also draining his energy from his body._

"_What's the matter, fire demon? Or better yet, Forbidden Child?"_

_Hiei looked at Youko Kurama with wide eyes._

"_That's right. I know about you thanks to your mother's tear gem. You were an unwanted child so that's why you were rejected among your mother's people and thrown away like garbage! You were not to be born! Your mother was not supposed to pair up with a male fire demon so that would make her a-" Youko Kurama was silenced with punch on the face._

_Hiei's energy rose rapidly because of the fury that he became surrounded in a dark and blazing aura. The sharp vines were burned because of that dangerous aura. The fox demon was surprised of the change that when Hiei had launched himself once more to attack directly without mercy. _

_This time, Youko Kurama didn't do anything as he received punches and kicks. Hiei finished with punch on the jaw that sent the other falling to the ground._

'_Impossible…That fire demon actually has a potential to be stronger…' Youko Kurama thought on the ground. Suddenly, he gasped in pain- Hiei's sword was impaled to his abdomen by force. He coughed some blood from his mouth._

_Hiei took out the bloody sword and he pointed straight to the fox demon's neck. He stood next to his victim. His eyes showed determination to finish Youko Kurama off. This was probably his chance to make the other bleed to death. "…Don't you speak of my mother like that ever again, you heartless miserable bastard. I bet you are far more miserable than I am. There is nothing you can do about your misery and you are taking it out on others who are weaker than yourself."_

_Youko Kurama made his expression impassive as he wiped with a hand the blood that was trailing on the corner of his lip. He clutched the open wound on his stomach with the other hand to prevent more blood from spilling. "You don't know anything about me, Forbidden Child…"_

"_Just because you are wallowing yourself in self pity of a loss, it doesn't give you the right to make fun of other's pain. Suit yourself if you want to either be stuck with your head in the past or move forward."_

_Youko Kurama was slightly confused. Was Hiei trying to give him advice on his misery? When he was about to ask, the sword that was going to cut his neck open fell to the other side of him. Then this was followed by Hiei collapsing on top of him. He raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what happened to the fire demon. Ah yes…he got exhausted for using his energy all at once just to attack him in a blind rage. The youko was foolish enough on having energy down to a C rank demon that Hiei, a D rank demon, could have the possibility of winning and killing him._

_A few days later, Hiei regained his consciousness. He opened his eyes to find himself on a cave like prison. He stood on his feet as he looked at his surroundings. Where was he? He was going to cut Youko Kurama's neck wide open with his sword…_

"_So, you have finally awakened." _

_Hiei looked to the other side of his prison where Youko Kurama was sitting on a rock._

"_I decided to keep you around," Youko Kurama announced loud enough for Hiei to hear. "So you are to serve me in whatever I please. You should be fortunate that I'm allowing you to live."_

_Hiei was disgusted of the fact of serving someone as despicable and miserable as Youko Kurama. He clenched a fist. "You could have just killed me- I serve no one," he said as the disgust he displayed on his features. He was very used to roam around freely around Demon World after leaving his adoptive father. He couldn't just bear the thought of somebody stronger than him to take his own freedom. His freedom was one of the few very things he had with him in this world._

"_Well now, I have to change that. You are not getting any special treatment from yours truly unless you work hard to earn it."_

"_Hn," Hiei looked away, turning his attention to the concrete wall. He will escape from this rotting place as soon as the fox bastard was gone from this place._

"_I shall leave now. Have fun in your new home."_

_With those cold words, Youko Kurama left Hiei alone in the prison._

'_Another memory…'_ Shuichi thought when the memory had stopped playing in his mind. It wasn't the magical eye's doing this time—it was the shiny looking black pearl. Could it belong to Hiei? He will keep the small shiny object safe for Hiei in the mean time.

Shuichi was tired, and he didn't want to analyze the personal memories of Hiei. He gave a yawn…He turned to look to his window: "Hiei…Wherever you are now, I wish you good night."

Meanwhile in the Demon World, Shigure had a frown on his face as he was inside his shelter-clinic. He crossed his arms to his chest. He had been observing Shuichi in the Human World until this moment.

"Shuichi…no, _Kurama_. I know the truth about you. Yomi was right about everything and the fact that you are something else. How long are you planning to keep your false charade in the Human World?"

**SPIRIT WORLD:**

Botan and Ayame stood next to each other in front of Koenma's desk in his office. They had been assigned to a special task that was top secret during some time. Botan was researching and making close observations in the Human World while Ayame had to do a research in the three worlds. George was also present in the room as a witness of what the two ferry girls were about to report to the chief administrator of Spirit World.

Koenma turned his chair from the wall to face the two ferry girls that stood before him. The ogre stood next to his chair. "Thank you for coming. I know the research hasn't yet met its deadlines but I would I appreciate any information that have been gathered so far. Botan, what did you find out about during the assignment?"

Botan nodded before she began to make an oral report: "Very well, sir. Yusuke Urameshi has been experimenting changes in appetite, which it makes him eat more than he usually does. Kuwabara has sensed another energy that was inside of him other than his own. He had shown briefly a different personality from his own—that personality seemed to be psychotic and destructive. One day, I caught a glimpse of strange blue markings appearing on Yusuke's upper body, which he wears a shirt cover them all day…Also in that day, he had told me that he had strange dream about a demon that was claiming to be his father."

Koenma had fully digested the information before speaking. "Well, that's interesting. That information you have gathered doesn't match the current information in our files about Yusuke in the Human Resource Department," He said before turning to look the other black haired ferry girl. "Ayame, what were you able to find?"

"Well, sir…According to the research and Botan's observations, Yusuke is not from the Human World. He happens to be a direct descendant of the Mazoku. His father happens to be one of the powerful Demon Lords in the demon realm. His death and his revival happened to awaken his powers…It will soon fully take over Yusuke since he is inexperienced. That will consume his mind, which it explains his gradual shift in personality."

Botan was speechless because the discovery was shocking to her. Her studies and observations were starting to make perfect sense. A demon can have those kinds of changes and behaviors when they are facing their pre-development stages, she thought.

"That's impossible…Yusuke can't be a demon. There has to be a mistake," she spoke in disbelief. She shook her head to contain her emotions. Yusuke had become her friend after recovering the three powerful artifacts three months ago.

"I'm afraid that's not the truth, Botan. The reason I sent you two to do this investigation is because my father is terrified of Yusuke," Koenma explained seriously to them. "He will do anything to eliminate him just to keep the Human World and Spirit World from harm. This event is written in the Book of Fate."

"Lord Koenma, isn't there any way to avoid Yusuke's impending fate? I mean he's a good guy and he's doing a great job as a Spirit Detective," George, who had been silent all this time, he tried to defend the Spirit Detective. In his opinion, Yusuke Urameshi was a good person with a strong sense of justice.

Koenma closed his eyes, having already a possible answer on his mind. "There's only one solution I can think of…that would be Master Genkai."

Ayame raised a fine eyebrow. "Master Genkai? I thought she was already retired from her martial arts school and the Spirit World's general affairs some time ago."

"Hm, at least not yet, Ayame." Koenma opened his eyes again to explain the details. "Master Genkai is going to select a demon, spirit or human that is worthy to become the heir of her powers before she passes away. So it would be a good opportunity to Yusuke to go to her so she can train him and seal his demonic powers. If Genkai is successful, then my father would stop being restless of the matter and Yusuke is going to remain as a normal human."

"I trust that Master Genkai is going to be successful. After all, she's a powerful physic and fighter," George commented his optimism of the situation.

Ayame just nodded her head in agreement.

Botan sighed in happiness and in relief because there was still hope to save her friend from his upcoming demonic fate. She would make sure that Yusuke will arrive to Genkai's Temple after the current mission was over. She was going to request that permission from Koenma to accompany and support her friend through the process.

**YUSUKE'S APARTMENT:**

On the next day in the morning, Yusuke and Kuwabara were waiting outside the apartment building for Botan to appear, which it could be any minute now.

"I hope you two are ready!" Speaking of whom, the two boys looked up to see the ferry girl flying on her oar. She landed eventually on the ground as her clothing changed from her pink kimono to casual and fit clothing that was appropriate for running. "I have a feeling that you guys will definitely fight Hiei!"

"I'm looking very forward to it!" Yusuke raised a fist in the air. "I had a very heavy breakfast!"

"Well, not as much as you do, Urameshi! I would like to fight this demon!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Let's go, guys!" Botan announced as she was already working on the technology made by Spirit World called the Energy Tracking System. The device was pointing towards the east north from the current location. "Hiei is near from this point forward!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded together in unison. The trio followed where the technology was leading them while they ran together.

Around three buildings behind Yusuke's apartment, Hiei stood on the edge on the top of the fourth building. He had been observing the trio's movements for quiet some time.

"And so it begins…" Hiei said as he watched them running from his distance. "They are relying on the contraption than the psychic's underdeveloped but strong senses. I'll give them a hard time."

A few hours have passed as the running seemed endless around the city. The Energy Tracking System had changed from one location to another for the trio to follow. They have been following the directions without complaints or to question the efficacy of the machine, except for one in the small group:

'_Something is not right here!'_ Kuwabara finally had that thought. The functionality of the device bothered him to a degree… If the device was accurate, then he, Yusuke and Botan would have reached the fire demon's location some time earlier, right?

'_Oh, so you have noticed? It was about time.'_

Kuwabara became alerted when he heard another voice speaking inside his head. _'Who are you!? And why are you speaking inside my mind!?'_

'_My name is not of much importance but I'm the one that the detective is looking for. I made the machine that the ferry girl is carrying to find me to not function properly. I am getting impatient of waiting out here.'_

Yusuke and Botan noticed that Kuwabara had made a detour. "Kuwabara! Where are you going!?" Yusuke yelled as he and Botan looked behind them to see Kuwabara running towards the opposite direction that lead to outside the city.

"I think that machine is not working as it should be! I can feel the fire demon's energy all the way to the forest! C'mon now! I can sense that he is waiting for us there!" Kuwabara's yelling was slowly fading with the distance he was creating.

Yusuke decided to follow his rival classmate without any questions. He made a detour as well as he ran to the same direction as Kuwabara. He looked behind once more to find that Botan had stopped following him.

"I'll catch up later! Go with Kuwabara!" Botan exclaimed while she was panting, and Yusuke went on ahead without her. She stood on the pavement to recover her breath. She was still not very used to her human form that the long running made her very exhausted. She thought that she had pushed her body to her limits and gave the extra mile.

Across the street in an alleyway, a tall figure had watched everything within the distance.

Botan was feeling well enough after recovering her breath for 10 minutes. . She'd put away the Energy Tracking System, believing in Kuwabara's words from earlier. She decided that it was best to change into her spiritual form so she could fly on her oar and catch up to the boys at the forest. Before she could actually change into her pink kimono:

"Oh hello there. Are you feeling okay?"

Botan looked over her shoulder that a handsome tall redhead human was standing a few feet behind her. She turned around to face him. "Oh hi! I'm A-Ok! I was just wrapping my morning exercise! One gotta be in shape, healthy and all that good stuff!"

The redhead smiled at her cheerfulness and enthusiasm. "I see. Don't push yourself hard if this is your first time exercising. Take your exercise routine slow so you can build your stamina for intense running, if that's your personal and fitness goal."

Botan nodded at the wise words. She could tell that the human was around Yusuke's and Kuwabara's age. However, he was different from most teenage boys: he was well-mannered and articulate, as if he acted mature for his age. Not to mention he was charming, friendly and he had an alluring scent of roses on him.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice talking to you even if it was for a brief moment. My name is Shuichi."

"And I'm Charlene from England. Nice to meet you as well," Botan lied for some strange reason. She wasn't sure what gave her the impulse to do so… Although, she hoped that Shuichi would believe her small lie.

"All right. Welcome to Japan, Charlene. I hope you enjoy your time here," Shuichi looked as if he believed completely the ferry girl because of her unique accent from most girls he had met in his life. He left soon after saying those welcoming words.

Botan felt bad for lying to Shuichi because he looked like a sincere human. She gave a sigh. Her demeanor changed when the human was out of her sight. _'That guy gives me the creepers jeepers for some reason…' _she thought heavily. She was actually glad that she had lied.

Her mind pondered more until she was able to recall a short and red haired human from her past that looked exactly like Shuichi if he had grew his hair longer. Then it dawned on her: _'I swear to Enma that Shuichi is awfully familiar… Wait, why is my mind getting blurry when I'm trying to remember him?' _she thought as she was starting to feel dizzy because her memories of that human were suddenly foggy and possibly shrouded of the mystery.

Botan put a hand on her head, and she was losing balance on her feet…

She fainted and collapsed right on the pavement where she stood.

**A/N: Next chapter is the end of The Three Artifacts Plot. Please leave reviews! I need to read what do you guys think so far of this fic!**

**For your clarification needs: **

Shiori is totally aware that Shuichi is special, unlike the anime and manga. She loves her son so much that she goes out of her way so that Shuuichi is happy, and that he is able to fulfill and to live his life the way he wants in the Human World. She tries everyday to understand Shuichi so he can always be open to her to tell her anything. Shiori also tries not to get too involved in Shuichi's way since danger and enemies are always surrounding him. Mr. Minamino was also aware of what made his son special that he died of the same illness that Shiori had in the series when Shuichi was nine years old.

Shigure is NOT helping Shuichi to remember the past as Youko Kurama. He was actually using the memories of Hiei and Kurama as a way to prove that Shuichi Minamino IS Youko Kurama in his 15 years old human form. That's why Shigure had modified Hiei's Jagan eye and the black hiruiseki. Whenever Shuichi gets in contact with those or other objects that belongs to Hiei, a memory triggers in his mind like a movie (the flashbacks) that Shigure is able to sense Youko Kurama's energy and power. Shigure had proven that when he told Hiei through the Jagan eye. In this chapter, he now believes that Kurama is acting clueless, weak and innocent in his human form, and that he is deceiving everyone in the Human World and perhaps the Spirit World.


End file.
